Where fore art thou, Syaoran?
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: Sakura and gang are now attending high school and the high school decides to put on a spring play of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Who will play Romeo and Juliet in the play and what is Yulin planning to do to Syaoran? How will our Cardcaptors deal with Yulin?
1. Auditions and Yulin Troubles

"Where for Out Thou, Syaoran

"Where Fore Art Thou, Syaoran?"

By:

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

Okay, I'm back to making romantic stories. This story is the longest and best one if you ask me. Anyways, this story takes place when our Cardcaptor gang is in High School (they are sophomores to be exact) and the school decides to do a spring play of Romeo and Juliet. This happens before Syaoran tells Sakura his feelings and before Eriol tells Tomoyo his feelings also. So Syaoran didn't go back to Hong Kong, but Meilin did (Sorry Meilin lovers, but she wasn't needed in this story. We'll miss her lots! ^_^). Eriol didn't go back to England either, and the whole Eriol and Khoa relationship just didn't happen. Also the Kawaii 2nd movie didn't take place. This story has both S+S and E+T in it. Oh and before I forget, this fic is dedicated to those who read and reviewed my other four fanfics. ^_^ Hope you like this one as much as the other(s) or even more (If you haven't read "Silent Confessions" yet, please read it! It's a CCS romantic one. ^_^ "Chatroom Confessions" is an AAMR Pokémon one. The other two are also Cardcaptor Sakura fics also). Anyways, thanks for all of your review. They mean a lot to me! ^_^ I also wanted to thank JadeWing. She has helped me out a lot especially with bugging a friend of mine that wasn't being very nice. ARIGATO! Sorry JadeWing, but Syaoran doesn't get seriously hurt or squished in this fic. He does get a little bit hurt in the flashback though. Sorry Girl! I know how much you like squishing him. ^_^' Thanks you also for my profile picture! ^_^ One last thing before the story starts, those who are not very good at math or isn't in high school math yet, the math that is in the VERY beginning is true because my math class just finished with those stupid 'special' right triangles right before summer began.

Disclaimer: *Sigh* The same as always. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura blah blah blah. I _do_ own Mrs. Smith (the teacher), Mokite Ri, Yulin Un (I will burn up both Mokite and Yulin after this fic is finished). They are just a figment of my imagination. (Jade, I'll give you Yulin _and_ Mokite to torture if you want ^_^) Okay?? 

On with the story!

~*~*~*~*Sakura's Class~*~*~*~*~*~*

"To find the hypotenuse of a 45-45-90 triangle, you have to divide one of the smaller legs of the triangle into two. And that's how you get the hypotenuse of a 45-45-90 triangle," the burnet haired teacher said going on and on. She didn't notice that one of her students was starting to get very bored and annoyed.

_'Oh why does Mrs. Smith have to talk about 45-45-90 triangles? I don't care about how to find the measure of the sides on a stupid 'special' triangle,' _Sakura Kinomoto thought to herself.

The whole school was now in 6th period and there was only about half an hour left of school till the weekend began. Unfortunately, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol were stuck in math class for the rest of it.

It's been around six long years since Sakura opened the Clow Book and it's been four years since Sakura was finished changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Kero was still with her eating her desserts, playing video games, and still doing his part of being Sakura's alarm clock. Even after all these years, Sakura still woke up late, but she's getting better at it because she find out that if she actually wakes up on time, she could get to walk to school with Syaoran.

Sakura still hasn't changed her hairstyle. It was still the same auburn color that it was during the Cardcapturing days she just grew it down to her shoulders. She still had those piercing emerald eyes of hers and of course she still had her trademark smile. Over the years, Sakura grew just a couple of inches taller and her body blossomed. She was also a cheerleader for the high school.

Now for the rest of the gang, they haven't changed characteristics or personalities much either ever since the Clow Cards were turned into Sakura Cards. Syaoran still had the messy hair that Sakura and the rest of the girl population at school absolutely loved. He's still very protective and now, Sakura and him are really close unlike they were when they first met. Tomoyo was still caring around her video camera just incase something happened that involved the Sakura Cards, but she wasn't as obsessed with Sakura as much as she used to be. She still loved to catch a 'kawaii' moment between the two Cardcaptors though. Tomoyo's hair still had the violet color that it had before, but it was just a tad bit longer then it used to be. Eriol still had the nice hair, glasses, and the devil looking grin that Tomoyo had all grown to love. The only thing that was different about the gang was that both Syaoran and Eriol were about four inches taller than the girls.

_'Why do they have to keep the same seating chart since elementary school? I want to sit next to Syaoran or at least sit behind him for a change so I can see his *sigh* handsome face,'_ Sakura though, letting her mind wonder to her Cardcapturing partner who still sat behind her after 6 years of being in the same class with her. The teachers for some very odd reason always kept the same seating chart. Eriol sat behind Tomoyo (A.N.: I'm not sure if that's right or not, but I decided to put him there anyways.), Tomoyo sat next to Sakura, and lastly, Syaoran sat behind Sakura.

_'I'm one of the strongest sorceress in the entire world of magic. I've gone up against many tough spirits. I've put up with a Guardian Beast that hasn't stopped eating for nearly six years only if there is a Clow/Sakura Card around would he stopped, but I CANNOT tell a boy that I love him! *Sigh* I'm so pathetic,'_ Sakura thought frowning.

"Miss Kinomoto!" Mrs. Smith shouted at the girl for the third time in a row.

"Hoeee!!!!" Sakura said, snapping out of her daydream.

"Miss Kinomoto, will you please stop daydreaming in class?" Mrs. Smith said starting to get very annoyed with her. This wasn't the first time she's caught Sakura daydreaming in class.

"Sorry, Mrs. Smith," Sakura mumbled while bowing to the teacher in apology.

"Will you please answer #27 on page 567 on last night's homework?" Mrs. Smith asked the 16-year-old girl.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Umm…sure! Of course." 

Sakura looked down at her homework paper trying to find the answer to question, but failed to find it.__

_ _

_'Oh no! I skipped that problem,' _she thought.

"We are waiting, Miss Kinomoto," Mrs. Smith said, sounding very impatient.

"Umm…" Sakura started.

_'The answer is the square root of 3, Card Mistress,'_ a voice said in her head that sounded very familiar to her.

Sakura had no time to ask or wonder who that was. "Square root of 3?"

"Very good, Miss Kinomoto," Mrs. Smith said sounding impressed. She then turned around and continued the lesson, but Sakura was once again not listening.

_'That voice, it sounded familiar. I wonder who it could be,' _Sakura thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by the voice again.

_'Can't figure who this is, Cherry Blossom?'_

_ _

_'Chotto Matte! That voice sounds like Syaoran's!!'_That very thought made her blush.

_ _

_'Hai, sou desu. I'm surprised you recognized my voice, Sakura.'_

_ _

_'Can you hear everything I think?'_

_ _

_'Iie, just the thoughts you reach out for me to hear.'_

_ _

Sakura's blush went from a rosy pink to a dark red and Tomoyo noticed this._ _

_ _

_'Probably thinking of Syaoran again,'_ Tomoyo thought seeing her best friend's red face. Tomoyo then took out a piece of paper, wrote a little note and threw the note on Sakura's desk.

Sakura saw the note that Tomoyo had written bounce onto her desk. She then opened the note and read what the camera-loving girl wrote inside:

_Sakura~_

_ _

_Thinking about Syaoran again??_

_ _

_~Tomoyo_^o^ 

_ _

Sakura's blush went even farther into a very dark red. She quickly crumbled the note and threw it into her backpack, which made Tomoyo giggle._ _ _ _ _'Hoe! How does Tomoyo know that I was thinking of him?' _Sakura thought.

_'I was right! Just look how red that face of her's is!'_Tomoyo thought with excitement. '_This is such a kawaii moment and I can't tape it! Baka school.'_

_'Thinking of who, Sakura?' _Syaoran's voice popped into Sakura's head again.

_'Umm…N…n…nobody Syaoran. Absolutely nobody!' _Sakura stuttered.

_'Can I read what was on the note then?'_

Sakura's body tensed up. _'IIE!! I mean iie, you can't, Syaoran. It's just something Tomoyo wrote.'_

_'Oh, but I think there _IS_ something wrong Sakura. Why won't you tell me? Is it because you don't trust me?? I'm hurt!'_

_ _

'Hoeeee! Oh course I trust you!! I trusted you with my life how many times? I lost count after 100!'

_ _

Syaoran blushed. _'I didn't save you that many times, Cherry Blossom.'_

_ _

_'Oh I don't know, Little Wolf! Sure seems like it!' _

"Oh, we've only got a couple minutes left of class," Mrs. Smith said noticing the time.

_'Mou, thirty minutes sure go fast when you're flirting,' _Sakura thought to herself, _without_ Syaoran hearing.

"Before you start packing your things…" Mrs. Smith said but stopped waiting for the class to stop packing (A.N.: My teachers do that ALL of the time and it drives me up the wall). "I've an important announcement for those who like to act. The school is going to put on a spring play. They are going to be acting out Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. It won't be exactly how Shakespeare wrote it though. We changed it a little. Auditions will be held this coming Tuesday for those who want to come out and show their skills. I'm the director so if you want to try-out, come and sign up with me."

_'Romeo and Juliet huh? Sounds fun! Count me in! I wonder if Syaoran will try out for a part in the play also,'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura, you'd be perfect for the part of Juliet in show. Are you going to try out?" Tomoyo asked the young auburn haired girl.

"Hai, I think it will be fun!" Sakura answered excitedly. 

"I'm going to ask Mrs. Smith if I could be the person to make the costumes like I did for the Sleeping Beauty play in elementary school," Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "I can picture you in a pink elegant dress, Sakura."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Hoe. If you say so, Tomoyo."

"What are you guys talking about?" Eriol asked, speaking up for the first time since class stopped.

"We were talking about the play," Tomoyo answered. "Sakura said she was going to try out for a part and I'm going to make the costumes. Don't you think Sakura will look soooo kawaii in a pink elegant princess looking dress, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked Eriol blushing.

"Only if you make it, Tomoyo," Eriol answered blushing also.

"Which part are you trying out for, Sakura?" asked the handsome, young, amber-eyed Cardcaptor standing behind Sakura.

"I'm not sure yet," Sakura answered, turning around to face Syaoran with pink cheeks. "Tomoyo said that I should try out for the part of Juliet, but I'm not sure if I'm good enough."

"I don't see why you wouldn't make it. You've got the beauty and your acting skills are great, Sakura. I'd be surprised if you did not make the part," Syaoran said smiling trying to be supportive to his best friend.

"You really think so, Syaoran?" Sakura asked with a blush.

"Hai," Syaoran answered with confidence.

"Are you going to try out for a part too?" she asked the young warrior, hoping his answer would be yes.

"I don't really think I'm really good at acting."

"Oh come on Syaoran," Tomoyo said entering the conversation. "Why don't you? You should try out to be Romeo," 

_'If I make that part of Juliet and Syaoran gets the part of Romeo, that would mean…'_ Sakura thought to herself but didn't get to finish.

"Tomoyo's right, little descendant," Eriol said half trying to annoy Syaoran and half trying to support Tomoyo.

Syaoran growled. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

Finally, the bell rang and school ended. Sakura and Tomoyo signed up for their parts of the play and then walked out of the classroom heading for home, not noticing that Eriol and Syaoran were in a conversation of their own.

"Syaoran, why don't you try out for the play to be Romeo?" Eriol asked the young warrior. "If you make the part of Romeo and Sakura makes the part of Juliet, I bet there will be LOTS of romantic things going on for you two during the play." 

Syaoran blushed at the thought, _'Maybe Eriol's right. Maybe we'll even get a chance to kiss.' _At that moment, Syaoran walked over to where Mrs. Smith was standing and signed up. Right after he signed up, Eriol signed up too, not for Romeo, but for the part of Romeo's best friend, Mercutio. After singing up, Eriol saw a name on the audition sheet that was signed up for the part of Romeo also that he didn't want to be there.

"Come on, Eriol. Let's go!" Syaoran called to his best friend, while walking out the door of the classroom.

"Kay, I'm coming," Eriol said going out the door also, but took one last look just to make sure that he saw that name, but unfortunately, he did. 

_'Great. Yulin is trying out for the part of Romeo also. He'll do basically anything to get his hands on Sakura!' _Eriol sighed and walked out the door following Syaoran.

Over the years, Syaoran and Eriol have come to be best friends. Syaoran finally understood Eriol's way of being a friend even though it took him awhile to figure it out. 

For Syaoran, most things haven't changed. Syaoran is now the captain of the soccer team for the high school. That was just part of the good news though. The beginning of his freshmen year, the Li Clan wanted Syaoran back to train and to also take over as leader for the clan, but with the help of his cousin, mother, and sisters, Syaoran got to stay with Sakura and his two other best friends to help protect the Sakura Cards incase some thing evil comes to take them away from her. That wasn't the best news either. Syaoran got a letter form Meilin saying that she was in love with someone else who was living in China and that she has canceled their engagement to each other. That was the best new to Syaoran (Sakura too, but he didn't know that). 

These days, Eriol is the co-captain of the soccer team. Eriol still has Spinel Sun and Nakuru a.k.a. Ruby Moon living with him at home. Finally, Nakuru learned how to cook without burning the food or putting too many ingredients that weren't needed into the food. She still hangs on Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older brother. On the other hand, for Spinel, Kero still tries to stuff sweets down his poor throat.

"So Eriol, you really think I can do this? I mean, I've never really have done much acting before," Syaoran asked Eriol.

"Of course you can, Syaoran. You can do anything once you put your mind to it."

"So what part are you trying out for anyways?'' Syaoran asked.

"Just Romeo's best friend, Mercutio. I didn't really want to try out for the evil guy even though I've had experience in that part. I thought I'll give that part to another guy," Eriol answered with a smile.

Syaoran smiled also. "Whatever you say, Eriol."

"I thought that maybe Tomoyo would like me more if I do good also," Eriol said. "I've got high hopes anyways."

Syaoran turned to his best friend. "You really love her don't you?" he asked.

"Just as much as you love your Cherry Blossom, Syaoran," Eriol answered back.

Syaoran laughed. "Whoa, that much?"

Eriol laughed along with Syaoran. "Yep that much."

"Well, here's my stop, Eriol. Ja ne!"

"Ja!"

~*~*~*~*Meanwhile, back with Sakura and Tomoyo~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you actually think that I'll make the part of Juliet, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Of course, Sakura," Tomoyo answered with a smile across her face. "I wonder if Syaoran will try out for the part of Romeo? That will be totally KAWAII if he did!!"

Sakura blushed. "I really wish he would."

"I wonder if Eriol would try out for a part also," Tomoyo wondered with a blush on her cheeks.

Sakura smiled at her best friend. "I really think you two would make a really kawaii couple. You should tell him, but of course I should practice what I preach I guess."

"I'm absolutely sure that Syaoran likes you, Sakura. Why don't you just confess to him that you like him too??" 

Sakura turned to her best friend. "I don't know why, Tomoyo. I guess I'm still just afraid of rejection even though you think he likes me."

"Oh here's my house, Sakura. Call me later! Ja ne!" Tomoyo said while walking up to her house. 

"'Kay! Ja ne!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sakura's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tadiama!" Sakura shouted as she slipped off her shoes and put some slippers on.

"Okaerinasai, Kajiuu!" Touya said walking out of the kitchen. (A.N.: Guess I really didn't need to tell you who that was. ^_^')

Since he graduated from high school, Touya and Yukito went to the same college.

The Judgment Guardian/Touya's Best friend was doing great. Yukito and Touya still studied together like they usually did back in the High School years and Yue decided to take a nice long nap since the city has gone back to normal, but he can always be summoned if there was trouble that had to do with his mistress in any way. 

The college students were out of school for a couple of weeks because there was a little 'accident' in one of the Chemistry Labs. The school had to be cleaned from head to foot and that school is pretty big.

"Kajiuu ja nani, Onii-chan!!" Sakura yelled at her brother as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom where she found the one and only Kero, Guardian Beast of the Seal, playing Zylon Warriors with a big plate sitting next to him with a fork hanging on the side of the plate which made the fork look like it was untouched. No doubt, Sakura was right since she knew that Kero would probably use his paws instead of taking the time to use a fork. The plate had crumbs on it that made it look like that there was a chocolate cake there probably hours before.

"Kero! Why can't you pick up your own messes??" Sakura asked getting annoyed with her Guardian Beast of the Seal.

"Come on, Sakura. I picked up my mess last time," Kero answered without even taking his eyes off of the screen.

"That was last month, Kero!!" Sakura nearly yelled at the small looking lion.

"Really? Felt like yesterday."

"You really amaze me, Kero. You eat like you have a black hole as a stomach, but your stomach hasn't turned into the size of a soccer ball. You haven't gained an ounce since you came out of the Clow Book, Kero!"

"Since I 'amaze' so much you, does that mean I'm off the hook from not putting away my dishes??" Kero asked, pausing his game.

"Iie," Sakura answered nicely to the beast.

"Kajiuu!!! Quit stomping up there! It sounds like there's a heard of elephants in your room!" Touya yelled from downstairs.

Sakura growled. "Kajiuu ja nani!!!"

Sakura turned back to Kero. "Kero, I'm trying out for a play at school. I was hoping that you would help me study my lines for the audition. Will you pretty please with some chocolate pudding on top?"

"Double chocolaty?" Kero asked with high hopes.

"Hai."

"Count me in, Sakura. Double chocolate pudding, here I come!!!"

"Hoeeee…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*At Tomoyo's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ring! Ring! Ring! 

_ _

"Mushi Mushi, Daidouji residences."

"Tomoyo?" asked the unknown voice on the other side, but Tomoyo realized whose voice that was right off the bat.

"Hai. Eriol I presume," Tomoyo asked blushing slightly.

"Hai. How did you know it was me?" Eriol asked at the other side of the line blushing also.

"I had a hunch," Tomoyo answered, hoping that he'd accept the answer.

"Oh. Um…the reason I called was that I've got some 'kawaii' news that you'll love to hear. Am I right?"

"Of course. Does it concern our two favorite Cardcaptors??"

"Of course it concerns those two. Are you absolutely sure you want to know the 'kawaii' news??" Eriol asked. 

"If it concerns Sakura and Syaoran and if it's kawaii also then OF COURSE I want to know!! Eriol, please tell me! I'm really curious!" Tomoyo pleaded. 

Eriol did his trademark smile even though she couldn't see it. 

"Come on, Eriol. I know you are smiling over there," Tomoyo said. "The smile that means you are going to torture me and not tell me the kawaii news about Sakura and Syaoran unless I beg!" 

"Oi, how did you know I was smiling?" Eriol asked. 

Tomoyo blushed a very nice shade of red. "I know you too well."

"Okay, since you know me _so_ well, I'll tell you. Syaoran is trying out for the part of Romeo in the play."

"Syaoran is trying out for Romeo?" asked Tomoyo asked making sure that her ears heard right.

"Hai."

"OHOHOHOH (A.N.: You know Tomoyo's laugh ^_^'). This is going to be incredibly KAWAII!!!!!" Tomoyo nearly screamed into the phone.

"I thought you'd like to know."

"Of course I wanted to know. Arigato for telling me, Eriol!"

"I've got some bad news though," Eriol said into the phone, remembering the other person that was on the list for trying out for Romeo besides Syaoran.

"What is it, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked her fellow matchmaker.

"Yulin Un is also trying out for the Romeo part," Eriol answered whishing that it wasn't true. (A.N.: I do NOT know any Chinese names so I just made his name up.)

"Iie, you're kidding right??" Tomoyo asked hoping he was.

"I wish I could say that, but I'm not," Eriol answered sadly.

Yulin Un was the richest, the 'coolest', and the most wanted senior in the entire school. He was also the captain of the football team. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and of course the 'I'm so cool and no one can ever resist me' smile. No one hasn't resisted him either besides one who just happens to be our favorite Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto. Yulin of course took this as a challenge just like most of the other guys like him. Ever since Sakura was a freshman, he has been after, but has failed so far. Yulin has been enemies/rivals with Syaoran ever since then also. Syaoran knew that Yulin was after Sakura so he could use her in a way he wouldn't even dream about using her. Whenever Yulin was around Sakura, Sakura made sure that Syaoran was somewhere near just incase she needed him which he ALWAYS was. Heck, even Touya didn't like Yulin. Touya liked Syaoran a lot more then that baka. Yulin has asked Sakura to every dance that the high school has had, but she always makes up some excuse like she's going with someone else and when he asks who, she always said Syaoran and the two always went together, which made Touya feel a lot better that she's going with someone who actually cared for her.

"Do you think Syaoran has a chance to be Romeo?" Tomoyo asked the scorer at the end of the phone.

"Of course he does, Tomoyo. He's my descendant and I'm sure that if that Yulin baka gets in the way, Syaoran will have him skinned and left out to dry, no pun intended," Eriol assured her. "Sakura is safe with Syaoran around and I'm absolutely sure that Syaoran can get the part of Romeo."

"I sure hope he can, Eriol," Tomoyo said. "Eriol?"

"Hmm??"

"Are you going to try out for a part in the play too?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

Eriol blushed again remembering who he signed up for. 

"Hai, I am. I signed up for Romeo's best friend, Mercutio, in the play."

Tomoyo blushed at the thought of what she could make as a costume for him.

"Will you let me design you a costume, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course, Tomoyo. I wouldn't let anyone else do it other then you."

Tomoyo giggled and blushed.

"Miss Tomoyo," one of the maids said opening the door, "your mother wants to see you."

"Okay. Arigato," Tomoyo answered and then went back to on the phone. "I got to go, Eriol. My mother is asking for me. Ja ne! See you tomorrow!"

"Oyasumi nasai, sweet Tomoyo," he said to her.

"Oyasumi," Tomoyo said before hanging up the phone with a blush still on her cheeks. She sighed and then went off to find her mother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Monday at School~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bell rang for the students get out of their fourth periods and head out for lunch. Sakura walked out of her classroom happy to finally get out of Science. She was about to head out to meet with the others, but a hand around he wrist held her back.

"Hi, Kirei Cherry Blossom," the voice whispered into her ear. 

Sakura knew who's that voice was but was still hoping for it not to be.

_'Onegia, don't let it be Yulin. Onegia don't let it be Yulin,'_ she thought.

Turned around to face the person and found non-other then Yulin Un himself. 

"Hi, Un-kun," Sakura said really wishing it was Syaoran instead of Yulin.

"Oh come on, Sakura. You shouldn't call me by my last name. Including that you and I are going to be working in the play that's coming up," Yulin said with a smile on his face. "I'm trying out for Romeo which I know I will make and you'll get to be Juliet. Exciting isn't it?" 

Sakura then got the shivers._ 'No! He's trying out for Romeo. Argh!! I wanted Syaoran, not this etchi. Where is Syaoran? Chotto Matte!! Syaoran, can you hear me?? Please Syaoran, COME IN!!!!'_ Sakura thought, trying to reach the young warrior with her thoughts like they did last week.

Syaoran was all ready at the tree that Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and him ate lunch at. Tomoyo and Eriol was all ready there so they were waiting for Sakura.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said knowing that he heard her voice. When he looked around, she was nowhere to be found. __

_'Sakura, did you call me?' _Syaoran thought, reaching his words out to the young Card Mistress.

Sakura sighed in relief. _'Hai, I did. Yulin is bugging me again. ONEGIA help me.'_

She didn't have to think it twice; he was all ready running towards her aura at the speed of the Dash Card. 

_'I'm on my way, Sakura,' _he thought to her.

_ _

"Best of all, your little wolf isn't here to protect you," Yulin said. "Why don't you come with me for a little bit and have some fun?" Yulin asked…err…not really asking but saying as he dragged the poor blossom to where his buddies were sitting. 

"You wanna bet her little wolf isn't here?"

Sakura turned her head to see where the voice was coming from already knowing who it was though. She found her love, partner, warrior, and fellow Cardcaptor, Li Syaoran standing in the hall not too far form them. Sakura smiled knowing that she was now safe.

"Why do you always ruin my fun?" Yulin asked they young Chinese warrior.

"Because Sakura isn't just a toy that can be played around with," Syaoran answered which made Sakura blush.

Yulin lightened his grip on Sakura and she took that opportunity to kick him in the shin, which made him release his hold on her wrist all together. The young Cherry Blossom ran into the young warrior arms, which of course made the warrior blush. 

"Sakura, beware because anything I want, I get. You hear that??" Yulin yelled at the two.

Syaoran gave a glare at the senior. "As long as I'm around you won't get everything you want." With that been said, the two walked away from the senior and out of the school heading for the tree where Tomoyo and Eriol await their arrival, Sakura still in his arms.

"Gomen for interrupting your lunch, Syaoran," Sakura said blushing.

"You shouldn't feel sorry. I'm glad you turn to me when are in trouble. Mou, I wouldn't know what I'd do if you got hurt form that guy," Syaoran said tightening his grip on her.

"Arigato, Syaoran. I'm glad you stayed here in Japan with us. It wouldn't be the same with out you here."

"I'm glad I stayed here too. Did you want me to start picking you up after fourth period so that he won't bother you anymore?"

"Would you? I would feel a lot better if you would. Oh and Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

"Have you decided about you trying out for the play? Yulin said that he was going to try out for Romeo, but I was hoping you would be Romeo instead, Syaoran," Sakura blush went farther into a darker red.

Syaoran blush._ 'She wants ME to be Romeo??'_

"Syaoran?" 

"Um…hai, I was going to try out for the play."

"Which part?" Sakura asked hoping his answer would be Romeo.

"I went with Tomoyo's advice and I'm trying out for Romeo."

"Yokatta!!" Sakura said wanting to jump up and down excitedly. 

"You seem happy about it."

"Ano, a.) I won't feel uncomfortable when I'm acting with you and b.) I'm not afraid to kiss you as I would him," she said to him and gave him a peak on the cheek. 

Syaoran turned crimson because of what she said, but mostly because of the kiss on his cheek.

"So Syaoran, did you want to help each other with our lines for the audition tonight?" Sakura asked. "Kero helped me out during the weekend, but it couldn't hurt if I had some extra help especially since the audition is tomorrow. So what do you say?" 

"Sure. I have most of the lines down, but I'd like the extra help."

"Great! I'll come with you after school then," Sakura said excitedly and Syaoran nodded in approval as they came close to the tree.

"Hi Tomoyo! Hi Eriol!" Sakura waved to her other two best friends. 

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison and blushed after they realized that.

"What happened, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. "You were just sitting next to us and then bang you went running…no…sprinting towards the school." 

"Oh, Sakura needed some help with the baka again," Syaoran answered, finally calming the blush that was still on his cheeks.

"You mean Yulin?" Eriol asked.

"Hai," Sakura answered for Syaoran. "He said that he was also trying out for the part of Romeo, but I don't want him to make the part so Syaoran and I are going to help each other so he can make the part of Romeo and I the part of Juliet."

_'Great! With Sakura's help, Syaoran will be sure to get the part of Romeo!' _Tomoyo thought happily to herself.

"Eriol, did you need some help with your lines too?" Sakura asked.

"Iie, no one else tried out for the part of his best friend so I automatically got the part," Eriol answered, "but thanks anyways, Sakura."

Tomoyo smiled at Eriol knowing that he didn't want to ruin a time for the two to be alone. Eriol saw her smile and returned it with a tad bit of pink in his cheeks.

Not too long after, the five-minute bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. With a groan, our two favorite Cardcaptors, favorite violet haired scorer, and favorite video camera women/designer walked towards the school together and went in their separate ways to their fifth period class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Syaoran's Apartment~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know, it's nice of you to help me with my lines, Sakura," Syaoran said while opening the door to his apartment.

"I'd love to help. It's a lot better then sitting in my room all day like I normally do and watch Kero play video games," Sakura said.

"You know, you can always come over and visit. It gets boring in here after a while so I'd love to have company," Syaoran said.

"Then I will take you up on that offer, Little Wolf."

"Okay, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura and Syaoran both walked into Syaoran's living room and then there was an uncomfortable silence that followed.

"So…um…do you want a snack before we start working on our lines?" Syaoran asked trying to break the silence.

Sakura turned to Syaoran and did her famous smile which always made him blush like crazy and this time, it wasn't any different. "Sure! I'd love one."

Syaoran smiled and blushed. "Okay. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll get us something to eat and drink?"

"'Kay!"

Sakura sat down on the coach and got out her script while Syaoran was making their after school snack.

While waiting for the male Cardcaptor, Sakura looked around her surroundings. All of it was very familiar to her since she's been at his apartment many times before. The apartment also had a familiar scent to it.

Sakura smiled. _'It smells just like Syaoran. His scent always makes me fell comfortable and safe.'_

_ _

A couple minutes later, Syaoran emerged from the kitchen caring a tray that contained a plate of cookies and two cups of tea. He set the tray on the coffee table in front of Sakura. 

Sakura took one of the cups of tea and took a sip. _'Syaoran ALWAYS made the best tea.'_

"Oishii!" Sakura said smiling.

Syaoran smiled back which made her blush like crazy. 

"Glad you like it, Sakura," he said sounding pleased that she did.

Sakura smiled again making it Syaoran's turn to blush. 

"Shall we start?" the Cherry Blossom asked the Chinese warrior.

"Huh? Start what?" Syaoran asked forgetting the real reason why Sakura was over.

Sakura giggled. "The play baka!"

Syaoran blushed. "Ara, I almost forgot!"

"Okay let's start. What part are you supposed to recite for the audition?" Sakura asked while flipping though the script.

"The *gulp* balcony scene," Syaoran answered nervously. He knew what happens in the most well known scene in Romeo and Juliet: The kiss between the two lovers.

"Honto ni? Okay, then the balcony scene it is because that's my scene too," Sakura said also nervous because she also knew what happened in that scene of the play.

Sakura then stood up and pushed Syaoran lightly on the coach.

"I'll stand up and you'll sit so it will look more like I'm in the balcony," she explained, seeing his confusion.

"Okay. Shall we start?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai."

(A.N.:Forgive me, but my class did Romeo and Juliet when I was a freshman and I'm going to be a junior this coming year so I can't remember what they say exactly. I do remember what happens though ^_^ since this is one of the best parts of the play!! ^_^ Also, I can remember that Tybalt is the bad guy in the play and Romeo's best friend's name was Mercutio. So please forgive me for not knowing what they exactly said during the play. Gomen nasi!)

"Romeo, Romeo. Where fore art thou, Romeo?" Sakura said stating her lines sweetly.

"I am here, Juliet," Syaoran said, starting his lines.

"Oh Romeo, you scared thee. You shouldn't be here. You could be found here talking to me and then killed for doing so."

"I'd do anything for you, love," Syaoran said romantically and blushing. "Even burn Tomoyo's video camera if you wanted," he mumbled.

Sakura giggled and continued. "Oh Romeo, I don't want our families to fight anymore. There is no reason for them to be. If they get along with each other then we would not have to keep seeing each other in secret."

"You are right, sweet Juliet," Syaoran stood up and took Sakura's hand in his, which made her blush. "Maybe we call them into a treaty." 

"Do you believe we can, love?"

"We can conquer anything together, dear Juliet," Syaoran said and suddenly embraced Sakura in his arms.

Sakura's blush went even further into a red. "Oh Sy- I mean Romeo-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Syaoran glared at the phone and released Sakura out of his arms.

Sakura's heart was pounding so hard that she needed to take a couple of deep breaths just to slow her heart down. She looked around at her surroundings again to get her mind off of what happened. She found two pictures on one of the walls in the living room that she hadn't seen before.

_'Must have been a couple Tomoyo took,'_ Sakura thought.

The first picture, she remembered where and when it took place. It was last summer. Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura went to the beach the same week school was let out. The picture was of Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura playing beach volleyball. Sakura was bumping the ball, while Syaoran and Eriol were preparing to receive it. All three of them were smiling and they looked like they were having a great time.

Sakura smiled remembering how much fun they had together._ 'I remember that Kero had a fit because I wouldn't take him with us so he could taste all of the food Tomoyo made us. I had to promise him that I'd bring him home some pudding before he let me leave.'_

Sakura then looked at the other picture and blushed. The other picture was of her and Syaoran at the beach that same summer. They were in the water splashing each other. Sakura noticed that she was blushing, but was that Syaoran blushing too?

"Remember that summer?" a voice suddenly asked.

Sakura's head jerked to see Syaoran standing besides her.

"Hai, I do," Sakura answered. "I remember it very well in fact. Kero wouldn't let me go unless I promised him that I'd bring him home some of the pudding Tomoyo made."

Syaoran smiled making her knees go weak. "I wouldn't doubt it one bit. Kero sure has a big appetite."

"You can say that again."

"Okay," Syaoran said. "I wouldn't doubt it one-"

Sakura threw a pillow at him that hit him in the face. "Ha ha." –She looked back at the picture.— "I never knew Tomoyo took that picture of us in the water splashing each other," Sakura said getting lost in Syaoran's amber eyes, but still surprisingly able to keep the conversation going.

Syaoran was getting lost in her emerald eyes also. "I didn't know either until she gave the picture to me."

They stood there getting lost in each other's eyes. Suddenly, Syaoran took Sakura in his arms once again and slowly began to lower his head. Sakura lowered her eyelids while trying to hold in a 'hanyan' from slipping. There faces were getting closer and closer until there lips were millimeters apart. Noses brushing, they could feel each other's breath on their faces. 

_Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!_

Now both Syaoran _and_ Sakura gave the phone the ultimate death glare. If looks can kill, the poor phone would of died in a nanosecond. 

Syaoran released Sakura once again and went to go answer the phone that was in the kitchen.

"Mushi Mushi, Li Syaoran speaking," Syaoran said into the phone.

"This is Mr. Kinomoto," said the voice on the other side.

"Oh Konbanwa, Mr. Kinomoto," Syaoran greeted politely.

"Konbanwa, Syaoran. Is Sakura over there with you? I called Tomoyo and she said that she was with you."

"Hai, She's helping me with my lines for the play," Syaoran answered.

"You are trying out also, Syaoran?" Fujitaka asked.

"Hai," Syaoran answered getting nervous._ 'Please don't ask which part. Please don't ask which part.'_

"Syaoran, I want to thank you."

"Nani? Doushite?" 

"Tomoyo told me about Yulin and what he has been doing to Sakura. Tomoyo also told me about what you did for Sakura today. Arigato."

Syaoran was shocked, but still found the use of his vocal cords. "Mr. Kinomoto, you shouldn't thank me. She's a great girl. When I first came here from Hong Kong, I didn't have any friends from here or Hong Kong. Mr. Kinomoto, your daughter befriended me even thought I was really mean to her at first. Now because of her, I've got three best friends and made more friends that I could not have made with out her. She found the real me that was locked away inside."

Mr. Kinomoto smiled after hearing this. "You love her don't you?

Syaoran blushed a very dark red. "Nani? W-w-w-what do you mean?

"From what I've heard form both Touya and Tomoyo, you love her deeply. You also know what?"

"What?"

"When my daughter comes home from school each day, all she talks about is you, Syaoran. I'm not lying either. It's always Syaoran this and Syaoran that."

Syaoran blushed further. "Really?"

"Hai. Anyways, could you send my daughter home? Dinner's almost ready," Mr. Kinomoto said, changing the subject. "You can come too if you want, Syaoran."

"I can't but thanks for asking. I've got some homework I need to finish," Syaoran answered. "But I'll walk your daughter home."

"Arigato," Sakura's father said before hanging up the phone.

Syaoran sighed._ 'Guess our practice is over. It was just getting to the good part too.'_

"Who was that on the phone, Syaoran?" Sakura asked entering the kitchen.

"Your father. He wants you home for dinner," Syaoran said frowning.

Sakura frowned also. "Oh, then I guess I'll see you later then," she said heading for the door.

"Wait!"

"Hoe?" 

"You think I'm going to let you walk home alone?" Syaoran asked.

The young Cherry Blossom blinked confusingly.

Syaoran smirked. "I would not be a Romeo if I let you walk home alone!"

Syaoran grabbed his keys and linked his arms with Sakura's.

"Now lets get you home, sweet Juliet," Syaoran said, dragging the still confused Card Mistress out the door of his apartment.

"Hoe?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*In Front of Sakura's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the two Cardcaptors got to the fence of the Kinomoto house, Syaoran turned to face the young auburn haired girl. He kissed Sakura's forehead gently and bowed, which made Sakura giggle.

Touya was watching through the front window at the scene that was taking place right outside. He saw how happy his little kajiuu was. Finally, over the six years that Syaoran has lived in Japan, Touya finally chilled down when he saw the warrior with his sister just a little bit over a year ago. 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Flashback Begins (This happened Freshmen Year)^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Touya drove up to the High School one day right after he was let out of his last class and waited for his little sister to come out of the school. Suddenly, he heard a terrifying scream from the side of the school.

Touya gasped. "That sounded like Sakura!!" 

Touya got out of his car and sprinted towards the side of the school where the scream came from. He found Mokite Ri there holding onto poor Sakura's arm.

Mokite Ri was a senior that year when our Cardcaptor gang were freshmen. This boy was bad to the bone. He was even worse then Yulin! He had short brunette hair with dark brown eyes. He was always after a girl to get into bed with and poor Sakura was one of his targets, but he hasn't got what he wanted from her yet because of Syaoran so he decided to do anything to get what he wanted and that included violence.

Before Touya could say anything to Mokite, Syaoran appeared from the backside of the school. Apparently he heard and recognized Sakura's scream too.

"MOKITE! You let Sakura go right now or else!" Syaoran yelled at the brunette haired boy.

"Or else what, Wolf boy?" Mokite laughed. "You don't own Sakura and don't you dare take a step closer boy or I'll hurt her!"

Touya growled. "You hurt my sister and you'll have to deal with me and you do NOT want to be on my bad side. Right, Syaoran?"

"Touya, you are not that bad," Syaoran confessed. "You may want to get back though. I think this is going to get ugly."

Touya seemed surprised that Syaoran didn't agree. "I think I can handle him," Touya answered.

Syaoran shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Syaoran then turned back to the senior. "You better let her go, Mokite or you're going to be in a world of hurt by tomorrow morning."

Mokite threw Sakura hard to the ground towards Touya and took a couple of steps closer to Syaoran. "Why don't you come and try to hurt me, Wolfy?" Mokite asked and laughed at the new nickname he gave Syaoran. 

"Guess I'll have to, Mokite," Syaoran answered.

Touya rushed to his sister's side and picked her up and took her farther away from where Mokite stood in front of Syaoran.

Sakura looked over at the male Cardcaptor. "Syaoran, I believe he's drunk. I bet you can get a way for him to hurt himself with out you even throwing a punch."

"Thanks for the tip, Sakura," Syaoran said over to the young auburn haired girl which made her blush.

Mokite smirked. He then reached into his back pocket and took out something that had a cover on it. He took the cover off it and revealed that it was a knife. It wasn't very big at all though. It was just a smile knife, but it was big enough to do some serious damage.

Both Sakura and Touya didn't like the look of that knife. Syaoran didn't look shocked at all though. He just stood there emotionless and ready to battle.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called out with tears starting to come out of her eyes. "Please don't do it! You'll get hurt!"

"Don't worry, Cherry Blossom. I'll be fine. Touya, please take her somewhere safe," Syaoran said to the college student.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I've gone up against more powerful spirits then you'll even know of," Syaoran said. "Right Sakura?"

Sakura smiled thinking of the Cards that she's the mistress of. "Hai."

Touya on the other hand was confused. "What does he mean by 'spirits', Sakura?"

Sakura laughed. "Who knows Touya, maybe one day, you'll know."

Mokite was now getting annoyed. _'How dare they ignore me!'_

Mokite charged at Syaoran with anger in his veins. Of course Mokite was drunk, but he was still fast. Syaoran was caught off guard for a second but was able to just get cut in his right arm. He didn't show any pain or grab his arm or anything. Syaoran then punch the dark eyed senior in the face.

Mokite held his face for a second.

"Syaoran are you okay??" Sakura asked still in Touya's arms.

"Hai," Syaoran said sounding that he didn't even feel the cut.

Sakura wiggled free of Touya's grasp that he held on her and ran over to her best friend/crush to observe his cut.

"Sakura, you should be over with Touya. He can protect you," Syaoran said to the girl who observing the cut on his right arm.

"Demo…" Sakura started, "I want to be with you, Syaoran."

"But you could get hurt," Syaoran whispered, felled with concern. 

Sakura smiled. "I know that, but I don't care. I care about what happens to you, Syaoran."

The two blushed.

Mokite took this as an opportunity and started to charge towards the couple.

"WATCH OUT!!" Touya yelled, seeing the senior come towards his sister and the warrior.

Syaoran saw the senior that was charging towards them and also noticed that he was going after Sakura and not himself. He pushed Sakura onto the ground with his body. When they hit the ground, Syaoran's body was on top of Sakura's body, protecting her fragile body from harm. That was when knife made contact with the upper left side of Syaoran's back, just a tad bit lower where his shoulder was. The knife made it deep into this shoulder. Syaoran groaned in pain. Mokite almost stabbed him again, but Touya took the knife out of his hands before he had another chance at the young warrior.

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked walking around from the front side of the school. The voice's owner was none other than the principle of the high school.

The principle's eyes went wide open when he saw the knife in Touya's hand.

Touya followed the principle's gaze down to his hand where Mokite's knife still was. 

He dropped the knife. "It wasn't me I swear! It was Mokite!" Touya said, pointing down to the senior below him.

"Don't blame an innocent person, Mr. Kinomoto," the principle said walking over very fast and very angry.

"It wasn't Touya's fault," Syaoran said getting off of Sakura. Syaoran then helped Sakura up off of the pavement too and then put a hand over the wound that was near his left shoulder. "Touya's right. It was Mokite. Touya got the knife out of Mokite's hand before he could stab me again. Arigato, Touya."

Touya stood there shocked from what he just heard. _'He just thanked me. Maybe Sakura was right. He isn't such a gaki after all!'_

Syaoran started to walk home when he felt a hand on his good shoulder. When he turned around it was Touya.

Touya smiled at the boy. "Come on, Syaoran. Lets take you to our house to get your wounds taken care of. Then you _and _Sakura can tell me about these so called'spirits'."

Syaoran laughed. "Okay, Touya."

For all of the damage that Mokite did, he got expelled out of the school and was never seen or heard from again. 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Flashback Ends ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Touya remembered that day very well. After all, that was the day he learned about the Sakura/Clow Cards, Eriol, Nakuru, Yue, and about the mysterious stuff animal of Sakura's that he was suspicious of for a very long time. Even though it took a little proving, (Sakura had to transform her wand out of key form just like she had to do for Tomoyo), he finally understood what has happened to Sakura over the six years of being the Card Mistress. Even though Touya now knows about the Cards, Kero, and everything else, they decided to keep it a secret from Fujitaka. They thought it was for the best that he didn't know about them.

Touya smiled again looking at the two couples. "You know what dad? I didn't like that boy at first, but after I saw how he really treats Sakura, I'm glad I didn't punch his lights out."

Mr. Kinomoto emerged from the kitchen and smiled watching the young couple. "I'm glad you didn't too. They are perfect for each other."

"I agree, dad."

Kero was watching the love scene through Sakura's window.

Kero was starting to get very annoyed that they haven't said good night yet. "He better make his kiss or good night quick because I ran out of pudding hours ago!!" the Guardian Beast said getting worried that he might die of starvation before his mistress says good night to the kid.

Syaoran stood up from his bow. "Sleep well, Juliet."

Sakura curtsied. "Oyasumi nasi, dear Romeo."

"Oyasumi, Cherry Blossom," Syaoran whispered before starting to walking back, but before he did, Sakura gave him a quick peek on the cheek and then ran in her house, shutting the door behind her.

After shutting the door, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"HANYAN!!!!!!!" 

Touya laughed. "Okaerinasai, Kajiuu!" Touya said to his younger sister.

"Arigato," Sakura said not caring about her brother's teasing.

"Dinner's ready so go and wash your hands," Fujitaka said to his daughter.

"'Kay," Sakura said before walking upstairs to a VERY hungry Guardian Beast.

Fujitaka watched as his daughter walked upstairs.

_'She really loves him,'_ he thought with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Tuesday~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The school day went by very slowly for our gang. Nothing really exciting happened. Yulin didn't attack Sakura only because Syaoran was with her nearly every second of the day.

Both Sakura and Syaoran were nervous for their auditions. Syaoran really wanted to be Romeo just for Sakura and to also show Yulin gaki that he could beat him and that Sakura is off limits to him also.

Yulin, on the other hand, was very confident. He knew he could beat Syaoran for the part of Romeo. After all, he was 'the man' (A.N.: It's more like 'the baka' or 'the gaki' if you ask me) or so he thought. 

Finally, sixth period was let out and Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol walked over to the Auditorium where the auditions were taking place. 

Tomoyo and Eriol went in and sat down together to watch the auditions take place while Sakura and Syaoran went backstage to go get ready for their auditions.

"I'm so nervous," Sakura said starting to tremble.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Syaoran assured her.

Sakura blushed. "Arigato, Syaoran."

Tomoyo was just as nervous as Sakura was. Both her and Eriol were sitting in the auditorium waiting for the auditions to begin.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked and turned to look at the scorer.

"Hmm?"

"Are you positive that Syaoran has a chance at the part of Romeo?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai. My little descendant can do anything once he puts his mind to it," Eriol answered with confidence but blushing also.

"Guess you're right, Eriol. Oh by the way, I started your costume. You are going to look so incredibly kawaii in it for sure!" Tomoyo squealed blushing.

That made Eriol sweat dropped and blushed at the same time.

Mrs. Smith then walked onto the stage.

"Okay, first we'll start the auditions for the leads," she said looking down at her clipboard. "We've all ready paired up you guys up as Romeo and Juliet since we need both Romeo and Juliet in your auditions."

Sakura gasps. _'Oh no! What if I'm with Yulin? This is not good! Onegia Kami-san, let me be with Syaoran!! Onegia!!!'_

"Okay Syaoran and…" she paused. "Oh! And Sakura. Will you guys please get in your places and begin."

Sakura sighed in relief._ 'Arigato!! I'm with Syaoran!'_

Syaoran and Sakura walked onto the stage. Sakura took the steps that lead to the balcony and Syaoran walked over and stood underneath the balcony Sakura was climbing to.

While they were getting ready, Tomoyo got stars in her eyes.

"This is going to be so KAWAII!!" she squealed excitedly and took out her video camera and started taping. Eriol sweat dropped.

_'Listen Sakura; don't mind the people that are watching. Just imagine you're back at my house and you and I are practicing again,'_ Syaoran thought reaching them out to Sakura.

_'Hai. Okay Syaoran! We can do this! I just know we can!'_ Sakura thought, becoming confident.

Yulin saw what was happening on stage between the Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf and did not like it at all.

_'You better watch your back, Li Syaoran. The Cherry Blossom _WILL_ be mine!!' _he thought grunting his teeth.

"Romeo, Romeo. Where fore art thou, Romeo?" Sakura started her lines doing better then she did the day before. 

"I am here, Juliet," Syaoran started also doing better then yesterday.

During their audition, the two had no trouble ignoring the little audience they had since they were getting lost in each other's eyes. Sakura was starting to feel like the real Juliet.

When they finished, they got a standing ovation from the little audience in the auditorium and also a 'Kawaii' from Tomoyo.

"That was great you two," Mrs. Smith said walking up to the stage where the two were still standing.

"Arigato," Sakura and Syaoran said in unison, which made them blush.

The brunette haired teacher saw the two blush. _'Maybe these two don't have to act like they are in love because they all ready do love each other! I never noticed this during class!'_ Mrs. Smith thought.

Yulin's face was reaching the boiling point. _'I can't believe this is happening to me!'_

_ _

All the other auditions went by, but none were as good as Syaoran and Sakura's. Yulin did okay but Mrs. Smith didn't come up and congratulate him as she did the two Cardcaptors. The majority that clapped for him were the girls who would kill to be with him.

"Okay," Mrs. Smith said, getting everybody's attention, "The results will be posted tomorrow after school on the door of my classroom. If you make the part or some other part, the practices will start this Friday and will be on Monday through Thursdays each week."

With that said, everybody started pulling their stuff together to get ready to head on home. Syaoran and Sakura stepped off of the stage to catch up with Eriol and Tomoyo.

"So how'd we do Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her camera-loving friend.

"You guys were awesome! I wouldn't be one bit surprise if you guys get your parts," Tomoyo answered. "And I got it all on tape!"

Everybody sweat dropped.

"I better head on home. Onii-chan will be worried if I don't," Sakura said grabbing her backpack.

"I should too. If I don't, mother will send the bodyguards after me," Tomoyo said sighing.

"I'll walk you home, Sakura/Tomoyo," Syaoran and Eriol said at the same time.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo giggled making the boys blush.

"That's very nice of you, Syaoran, but you don't have to take Sakura home because I'll be taking Sakura home myself," Yulin said, coming from behind the girls. 

"And I'll be walking Tomoyo home, Eriol so you don't have to bother," said a voice behind Yulin.

Tomoyo groaned. _'Just great. I was hoping that we've seen the last of Laiseth. I guess not. At least Eriol is with me this time unlike last time.'_

"Hey, Laiseth," Yulin said, greeting his friend. "I didn't know you came back."

"Yea. My family decided to come back for a couple of days for a visit. I missed Miss Daidouji so much that I wanted to have a little talk with her," Laiseth said looking over at Tomoyo. "Did you miss me too?" he asked.

"Just as much as a toothache," Tomoyo mumbled. "But if I were to chose between the two, I think I'd choose toothache.

"Me too," Eriol mumbled.

Laiseth Ketch was in the same grade as Yulin and is also Yulin's best friend. Laiseth has shoulder length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and of course the stupid popular guy smile. His attitude is just as bad as Yulin's. He liked the ladies and unfortunately he had his sights set on poor Tomoyo. Laiseth was the captain of the Basketball team last year, but his family moved away during the summer. He hated both Syaoran and Eriol for beating him at getting captain (and co-captain in Eriol's case) of the soccer team. Eriol hated Laiseth just as much as Syaoran hated Yulin. It didn't take a scientist to know what Laiseth would do if he got his hands on Tomoyo, but so far he has failed. He almost succeeded one time though and thank god Syaoran was around. 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Flashback Begins ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

(A.N.: This happens Freshmen Year for our gang.)

Finally the soccer game was done and over with.

Seijou High School just got done playing their archrival, Radmen in a soccer game. 

It has been a good five years since Seijou beat Radmen and since Syaoran and Eriol were on the team, all of Seijou High School was eager to show that they could beat Radmen after five long and gruesome years. They finally succeeded after too. Syaoran, Eriol and the rest of the team won the game 3-0. 

After a tough game, Syaoran packed up his stuff and started to head out of the locker room headed for home, but right after he got out of the locker room, he saw a girl who he couldn't quite see the face of and Laiseth trying to keep a hold of her wrist.

Syaoran walked over to them still not being able to see whom the girl was. "What are you doing to that poor girl, Laiseth?"

"Syaoran! Help me please!" was heard from the girl.

Syaoran gasped. "Tomoyo?!"

"*Sob* Hai!"

Syaoran growled. "Let the girl go, Laiseth or suffer the consequences!"

"No way! You'll have to come over and make me!" Laiseth yelled.

"Fine with me," Syaoran said and took a couple of steps toward him.

"Syaoran? What's going on?" said a voice behind Syaoran. 

Syaoran turned around to see Eriol stepping out of the locker room.

"Eriol! Tomoyo is in trouble again!" Syaoran said, pointing to where Laiseth had a hold on Tomoyo's arm.

Eriol turned beat red with anger. "LAISETH! YOU LET HER GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR ELSE YOU'LL REGREAT IT!!" 

Laiseth smirked. "I told the Wolf Boy over there to come and make me and I'll tell you the same thing! COME AND MAKE ME!!"

"Fine with me," Eriol said giving him the nastiest glare that he could.

"Eriol! Onegia be careful!" Tomoyo cried.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo. I'll be fine," Eriol said not giving up on his glare at Laiseth.

"Do you need any help, Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

"Iie. Just protect Tomoyo for me will ya?" Eriol asked.

"Okay."

Laiseth let go of Tomoyo and started to charge at Eriol with punches which all of them Eriol avoided with grace.

Syaoran ran over to Tomoyo and helped her up. "Daijobu desu?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai, I'm fine."

"TOMOYO!!!" 

Syaoran and Tomoyo looked over to see Sakura standing there, still in her cheerleading uniform.

Sakura ran over to her best friend and helped Syaoran lift Tomoyo to her feet. 

"What happen to you? Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Laiseth came after her," Syaoran answered for Tomoyo.

"And I'm okay. I'm just worried about Eriol," Tomoyo said looking over at the battle.

Laiseth's battle against Eriol wasn't going very well. Eriol was so fast that he still hasn't got a hit on him yet. Finally, after many missed punches, Laiseth was losing his energy and he accidentally tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground with a thud. Eriol just smirked and started to walk away towards his three best friends. Once he turned his back… 

"ERIOL!! LOOK OUT!" Tomoyo screamed.

Eriol looked behind him to see Laiseth come at him with his fist up in the air, aiming right for his head. Only because Eriol was caught off guard, Laiseth's punch finally made contact with Eriol's body and got him right in the mouth.

With his lip bleeding, Eriol turned back around to face the jock and aimed a punch heading right for Laiseth's chin, which of course made contact with the target he was aiming for.

Laiseth fell to the ground and with one last smirk Eriol went over to his friends to make sure that Tomoyo was all right. Tomoyo wiped off the blood to Eriol's lip and she rewarded his bravery with a kiss on the cheek, which caused Tomoyo to inspect Eriol more to see if he had a fever or not. 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Flashback Ends ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

"Well," Yulin started, "Sakura and I should get to know each other better anyways because her and I will be working together in the play so I should be the one to walk her home."

Syaoran growled. "Who said that you made the part of Romeo, Yulin?" Syaoran asked.

"Isn't it obvious??" Yulin asked.

"Iie!" Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran screamed at him.

"Come on, Tomoyo," Laiseth said. "Admit the fact that Yulin and I are much better for you and Sakura then these two gakis."

Tomoyo growled. "You wanna bet?"

"You'll see that I'm better then you tomorrow, Syaoran," Yulin said with a smirk, "because I'll make the part of Romeo and you won't. Now, I'll be taking _my_ Cherry Blossom home now so go away gakis! I don't know why Sakura and Tomoyo even hang around with you! Tomoyo and Sakura could do so much better then you two!" 

"Like us for an example," Laiseth said.

Sakura's anger reached the peak but she still didn't show it.

"Oi! Who said she was _your_ Cherry Blossom, Yulin?" Syaoran asked.

"I did of course!" Yulin answered.

Syaoran glared at Yulin and started to reach for sword charm around his neck, but before he got to it, Eriol stopped him.

"I'd be glad to let you cut Yulin into shreds, but before you do just promise me that you'll shred Laiseth for me too," Eriol whispered.

Tomoyo giggled and whacked Eriol on the arm playfully. "Now come on you guys. As much as I want you to shred these two goons, I think it's for the best that you shouldn't because it will just backfire in your face and I really don't want to be bailing you guys out of jail right now."

"Umm…maybe Tomoyo's right. Just wait till tomorrow to get your revenge when you get the part of Romeo instead of him which I'm sure that will happen," he said knowing that Tomoyo's right.

"Okay," Syaoran whispered back but did not release the glare from Yulin.

"Why don't we go, dear Tomoyo?" Laiseth asked Tomoyo.

"And shall we go also, Sakura?" Yulin asked the young scorer.

Yulin was answered with a punch in the stomach, which left a surprised face on everybody's face besides the deliverer, Sakura Kinomoto. 

"Iie!!" she answered, red in the face with anger.

"WHY?" Yulin asked not very happy.

"Why you little-," Laiseth started, but was stopped by a glare from Syaoran.

Before she answered Yulin's question, Sakura first looked over at Syaoran with a smile. "Arigato for teaching me where to punch a guy where it really hurts. Guess it came in handy."

Syaoran smiled and nodded. "No problem."

Sakura then faced Yulin again. "Iie, I don't want you to walk me home. You want to know why? HERE'S WHY:

A.)Syaoran asked me first.

B.)I don't trust you like I do Syaoran.

C.)You think I'm all like 'I want you. I need you. Oh baby, oh baby' to you WHEN I AM NOT! 

D.)I love my friends with all of my heart. If anybody makes fun of my best friends, they will have to answer to _me_!

E.)I'd like Syaoran to walk me home instead of you anyways!!!

That's why I'm having Syaoran walk me home instead of you! Oh I forgot one:F.) YOU ARE MORE SEX HUNGRY THEN KERO IS OBSUSSED WITH PUDDING!!!

Are you ready to take me home, Syaoran?" she finished sweetly.

Syaoran's smile grew. "Of course."

"Mou, Syaoran! You're starting to rub off on her!" Eriol said shocked.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"Sakura, could you say that again so I can get it on tape?" Tomoyo asked.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Come on Tomoyo. Let's get you home," Eriol said hooking his arm with his.

"'Kay!" Tomoyo said blushing.

"I'm taking Tomoyo home!" Laiseth bellowed.

Tomoyo gave him the meanest glare that she could. "Do NOT make me repeat what Sakura just did to Yulin! Let's go Eriol."

"Okay," Eriol said as he led Tomoyo out of the school.

"We should go too, Sakura," Syaoran said to the once angry, but now cold down and cherry again Card Mistress.

"'Kay," she said blushing.

The two left behind Yulin and Laiseth, both really surprised and confused.

"Um…Who is Kero?" Yulin asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*In Front of Tomoyo's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Arigato for walking me home, Eriol," Tomoyo said blushing.

"It was my pleasure," Eriol said bowing and blushing.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai. I'll be looking forward to it," Eriol said still blushing.

Tomoyo then gathered up all of her courage and stood up on her tiptoes and gave a quick peek on Eriol's cheek. Then Tomoyo skipped up to her house and entered the house, shutting the door behind her.

Eriol just stood there dumbstruck and also red as a tomato. He then put a hand to here she kissed him and smiled.

_'Life is soooo good,'_ he thought before heading on home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*In Front of Sakura's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?" 

"What made you so angry to just blow up in Yulin's face like that? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I was jut wondering," Syaoran asked opening the gate for the Card Mistress.

Sakura sighed and walked through the gate and up to the porch with Syaoran close behind. "Ano, I just don't like how that gaki treats you, Tomoyo, or Eriol. Also, no one treats my partner like that and gets away with it!"

Syaoran blushed._ 'Does she care that much to just go and punch a guy like she did to Yulin tonight?'_

"You know Sakura," Syaoran started, "I've been through years of very hard training so I think I could of taken care of him easily." 

"Yea I know but…"

"It's very nice of you though, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura blushed. "You're welcome, Little Wolf."

Syaoran looked over at her house. "So you're home and safe from Yulin."

Sakura giggled. "Hai."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai."

Sakura blushed harder. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I am?" Syaoran asked looking confused.

"Hai." Sakura stood up on her tiptoes and gave Syaoran a quick kiss on his cheek.

Syaoran blushed. "You know, I'm really liking this new good night kiss on the cheek ritual. I could definitely get used to this."

Sakura giggled and blushed even harder.

"Ja ne, my Little Wolf," Sakura said before going into the house.

"Ja ne, my Cherry Blossom," Syaoran said before heading home.

Syaoran smiled thinking about the little kiss that the young female mistress gave him. _'Life is soooo good!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day (Wednesday)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay class, today we are going to do a little experiment," Mrs. Smith said to her sixth period class.

"I'm going to pair you up boy girl so listen up for your partners," Mrs. Smith said. "Once you hear who's your partner, go and sit with them. Understand?"

She was answered with a "hai" from the class.

"Okay, Chiharu Mihara and Takashi Yamazaki, Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiragizawa and Sakura Kinomoto," she said and then continued pairing up the rest of the people. (A.N.: Thought I was going to pair up S&S and E&T right? Aren't I mean? ^_^ Well there's a little sliver of C+T for their fans. ^_^)

_'*Sigh* I wanted to be with Syaoran. Oh well. At least I'm with one of my best friends. Tomoyo is probably soooo jealous!'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Looks like you are stuck with me, Eriol," Sakura said sitting in Syaoran's seat and he sat in her's. 

"It's a pleasure, Sakura," Eriol said to the girl.

_'Oi! I get to seat behind him now! This is a first,' _Sakura thought to herself, but wasn't complaining. After all, she gets to get a peaky at him whenever she wanted to.

"So Tomoyo, looks like it's you me," Syaoran said to his partner/best friend.

"Hai," Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.

All through the experiment, the four were jealous of the couple behind them or in front of them. Sakura and Syaoran wanted to seat together and Tomoyo and Eriol wanted to be together, but of course they wouldn't admit it to anyone other then their selves. 

Syaoran and Tomoyo had trouble concentrating because Eriol would say something that would make Sakura laugh. That simple gesture made Syaoran and Tomoyo think they were flirting with each other, which made their blood boil. Sakura and Eriol had the same problem. During the experiment, Syaoran or Tomoyo would lean closer to the other person to explain something to each other.

_'They are sitting way to close to each other,' _Sakura and Eriol would think off and on during the experiment.

Finally, after all of that torture, the last period of the day was coming to a close. 

"Okay class, one last announcement for those who tried out for the play," Mrs. Smith said. "Remember that the results will be posted in a minute so don't forget to check to see if you made it or not."

_'How could I forget? Especially after who's in the competition,'_ Syaoran thought.

The bell finally rang and the school day was over.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol ran over to see the results…

*_* *_* *_* You'll have to wait and see! *_* *_* *_*

Gomen nasi, but I'm going to stop here! I have the rest of the story done it's just too big that I had to split it into two chapters! This is the mid point! @_@ *Sigh* I'll put the chapter up in a couple of days if I get lots of reviews so ONEGIA REVIEW!!! I'm not going to set up a limit, but I'm just asking how I'm doing so far.


	2. Opening Night, Yulin Attacks, and Love C...

"Where fore art thou, Syaoran

"Where fore art thou, Syaoran?" Part Two!

Here you go! By popular demand, which surprised me by the way), here's the last part of Where fore art thou, Syaoran? The last part of my VERY long story! Arigato for EVERYONE who reviewed! You guys are the best. Ryuuoojo, thank you for telling me the true Romeo and Juliet lines, but I had to keep it the way it was before since I didn't know the rest of the lines. *Sigh* I wish I did though, it would have made it even more kawaii then it was before! Thank you for being so kind though! 

For all of you Yulin HATERS…well, you'll all find out what happens at the end! ^_^

You know the drill ONEGAI Review when you are done! ^_~ *wink! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as it was before gosh darn it!!!!

~*~

The Results of the Romeo and Juliet Auditions

_Juliet~ _Sakura Kinomoto

_Romeo~ _Syaoran Li

_Mercutio~ _Eriol Hiragizawa__

_Tybalt~ _Yulin Un

_Benvolio~ _Ping Lin

_Juliet's Nurse~ _Rika Sasaki

_Tibelt's Servant~ _Takashi Yamazaki

_Costume Designer~ _Tomoyo Daidouji

(A.N.: Ping, Rika and Yamazaki have no other part in this story. I just put them in because I ran out of people to put in for the parts. Remember, Mercutio is Romeo's best bud who is played by the one and only, Eriol. Yes, Juliet did have a nurse and she played and important part in getting the two together and married. I remembered that part _very_ well. Benvolio is another friend of Romeo and Mercutio but he's not very important so I just made up another character for him. You will never hear from Ping again! Also remember that Tibelt is the bad guy. If my memory serves me right, Tybalt kills the best friend, but I'm not totally sure, so I'll just kill the gaki before he causes any problems. ^_^ Sorry, but that's all the parts I need for the play and I know there should me more for it, but I wasn't in the mood to make up more names. Just use those big imaginations that you guys all have! ^_^)

"YEAAAA!!!" Sakura screamed after seeing the results. "I got the part of Juliet and Syaoran got the part of Romeo!!!!" she shouted jumping up and down excitedly. 

Syaoran was shocked._ 'I actually got the part of Romeo. I cannot believe it!'_

Eriol saw the shocked expression on his little descendant's face. "Guess you got your revenge, Syaoran."

All Syaoran could do was nod. 

"This is soooo kawaii!! This means I get to make a costume for Syaoran and Sakura again just like old times when we were in elementary school together!" Tomoyo said happy as ever.

Everyone sweat dropped (again) and walked away from the results to let other people look at them.

"At least I don't have to wear a pink frilly dress like last time," Syaoran said remembering the dress he had to wear for the Sleeping Beauty play when they were in elementary school.

"Instead Sakura does," Eriol mumbled.

"Omedetou you two. This is soooo exciting!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"So looks like we will be partners in something besides Cardcapturing, Syaoran," Sakura said sounding excited and inside she wanted to jump for joy. _'I can't believe it. Syaoran got Romeo and I'm Juliet. Maybe if I'm lucky, we'll get to kiss. I hope so.'_

Syaoran's shocked face then turned into a smile. "Hai, guess so." 

"You two did a wonderful job on the audition," Mrs. Smith said, walking up to the two Cardcaptors.

"Arigato, Mrs. Smith," Sakura said.

"Yea, Arigato," Syaoran said being polite. 

"WHAT!!!!!!" 

Everyone looked over to see who the scream was coming from. Over looking at the results, was Yulin with his jaw dropped down to the pavement. 

"HE DIDN'T DO THAT WELL!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ROMEO!!" Yulin screamed.

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo couldn't help but to laugh.

"Guess somebody thought differently, Yulin," Eriol said laughing.

"Guess this will teach you Yulin. What comes around, goes around," Sakura said giggling.

_'I'll teach them! No one gets away with making fun of me,' _Yulin thought._ 'I'll teach them not to make fun of me or my name isn't Yulin Un.'_

~*~*~*~*Sakura's House (Right After School)~*~*~*~*

"Tadiama," Sakura said as she entered the house and shut the door behind her.

"Okaerinasai, Kajiuu," Touya said coming from the kitchen.

"Kajiuu ja nani!" Sakura yelled at her older brother.

"You may not be an actual kajiuu, Sakura, but you will ALWAYS be my little kajiuu, little sis," Touya said.

Sakura sighed. "Guess what?" she said, sounding excited.

"What?" Touya asked confused.

"I got the part of Juliet in the play and Syaoran got the part of Romeo!!" 

"Honto ni??"

"Yeppers! I'm soooo glad Syaoran got the part of Romeo instead of Yulin," Sakura said with a smile on her face. 

_'Boy am I ever glad too,' _Touya thought.

"I'm going up to my room now," Sakura said, going upstairs. 

"Okay, Kajiuu," Touya said.

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let that one slide!" Sakura yelled as she went upstairs. 

Sakura rushed into her room to find a small Guardian Beast sleeping. 

Sakura sighed. _'He'll never change.'_

"Kero!! Guess what happened today!"

"*Snore*" Was her response from the Beast.

Sakura sweat dropped. "KERRRROOOO!!!!!"

Kero woke up in a hurry and slammed into a wall like he normally did when his mistress yells at him to wake up from a nice long sleep.

"NANI??" he yelled surprisingly.

"That's what you get for ignoring your mistress, Kero," Sakura said with a smirk.

"You didn't have to yell at me though," Kero said rubbing his head that was forming a bump from the wall.

"But that's the only way to get you to wake up," Sakura said to him.

"No it isn't. All you have to do is put some chocolate pudding in front of my nose and poof! I'll wake right up," Kero said starry eyed.

"Hoe, only you. Guess what?" Sakura said.

"Umm…did you pass a math test??" 

"Not in this life time, Kero," Sakura said sadly.

"I give up then."

"I got the part of Juliet and Syaoran got the part of Romeo!! Isn't that great?" Sakura asked the lion looking creature.

"That's great for you, but why are you happy about the kid getting the part of Romeo?" Kero asked all ready knowing the answer.

"Ano, if Yulin would of gotten the part, I would have been harassed a lot by him and since Syaoran got the part…" Sakura suddenly stopped and blushed, "I may get a chance to kiss him. I hope I get to."

"I still don't see what you see in that kid," Kero said floating in the air.

Sakura giggled. "Come on Kero. You know that he helped us with the Clow Cards and the Sakura Cards. He's protected me many times and he may used to be stubborn, but he's changed. Syaoran is also trying to stop calling you 'Stuff Animal' all of the time. He's not totally perfect at it yet, but he's getting better at it. Also, in the words of Tomoyo, he's just soooo KAWAII!!"

Kero sighed. "Whatever you say, Sakura."

Sakura giggled again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*Eriol's House ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A.N.: I know that E+T lovers are about to kill me for not putting much mushy moments between the two so here ya go! Mushy E+T! ^_^)

_Ring!! Ring!! Ring!! _

_ _

"Mushi Mushi. I hope this is you, Touya Kinomoto!" Nakuru answered the phone with high hopes. (A.N.: _VERY_ high hopes.)

Tomoyo giggled. "Iie, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, Nakuru. Gomen nasi that I'm not Touya though."

"Tomoyo? You are so cute!" Nakuru squealed.

"Um…Arigato, Nakuru," Tomoyo said. "I-Is…um…E-E-Eriol there?"

"Hai, he is. Did you want to talk to out cute little master?" Nakuru asked the girl.

"Onegai," Tomoyo answered not sure if she should hang up or not.

"Okay I'll get him for you! ERIOL!!!!" Nakuru screamed into the telephone accidentally. "THE TELEPHONE IS FOR YOU!!!!!!" 

"Okay, Nakuru. You didn't need to make the person deaf you know unless it's Meilin Li," Eriol said coming downstairs to get the telephone from his human guardian. 

Eriol waited till Nakuru was back in the kitchen before he talked into the telephone. "Um…Hello?"

"Mou, does Nakuru have strong vocal cords!" Tomoyo said trying to ignore the ringing in her ear. "And I thought that Kero was bad when I come over with chocolate cake!"

Eriol laughed. "Gomen nasi, Tomoyo."

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll stop hearing rings soon…I hope."

"Let me make it up to you then," Eriol said.

"Eriol, you don't have to. Next time I'll just know to take the phone away from my ear when Nakuru is calling you."

Eriol blushed. "You know, you should call here more often. It gets boring here quickly so I'd like to hear you angelic voice, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo blushed also. "I will. Don't worry, Eriol. I called to ask you to come over and try on one of your costume outfits. You want me to come over there or did you want to come over here?"

Eriol thought for a minute. "Um…I don't really care. Would it be easier if I came over there?"

"Doesn't really matter. I could just come over there," Tomoyo said.

"Okay, I walk over to your house and pick you up. Sound good?" Eriol asked.

"Hai sounds great!" Tomoyo said.

"Kay I'll be there in about five minutes. Hope you haven't ate yet. Nakuru is making her specialty."

"Iie, I haven't yet. I look forward for it, Eriol," Tomoyo said blushing again.

"See ya in a few. Ja."

"Ja ne!" said before hanging up her telephone.

Eriol smiled. _'She's the best dinner company yet!'_

~*~*~*~*~*Right Outside of Tomoyo's House…err…Mansion~*~*~*~

Eriol reached Tomoyo's house in less then five minutes. 

He walked up to her house and paused before knocking really nervous.

Eriol thought for a moment before ringing the bell._ 'I don't want to make a complete fool out of myself in front of her so I've got to be careful.'_

_ _

Eriol reached up and rang the doorbell. He never has been so nervous in his whole entire life.

All of a sudden, a violet haired girl opened the door.

"Hi Eriol!"

Eriol blushed. "Hi Tomoyo. Ready to go?"

Tomoyo blushed too, but he didn't notice that. "Hai," she answered and walked out side the door and quietly shut behind her.

The couple walked slowly back to Eriol's house, both just enjoying each other's company. There wasn't much conversation going on between the two, but either of them didn't care. 

The sky was filled with a full moon and thousands of stars. It was a beautiful night.

Tomoyo looked up at the star filled sky. "It's quite beautiful, ne?"

Eriol looked over at her confused. When he saw that she was looking up at the sky, he also looked up.

"Hai. It's very beautiful," he answered. "Not as beautiful as the girl next to me though."

Tomoyo blushed crimson. "You think so?"

Eriol also blushed. "Hai."

Tomoyo giggled and two kept on walking to Eriol's house.

Finally within another couple of minutes, they arrived at the house. Nakuru opened the door and welcomed Tomoyo in.

Nakuru pinched Tomoyo's cheek. "You are so kawaii! Don't you think so Eriol??" 

Eriol then stopped dead in his tracks with the color pink appearing on his cheek. "H-Hai."

That also made Tomoyo blush.

Nakuru squealed. "I've got dinner ready so let's eat. I'm starving!"

Tomoyo giggled and followed Nakuru to the kitchen where dinner was set up. Eriol sighed and followed too.

About half an hour later, they finished dinner. While Nakuru was washing the dishes, Tomoyo and Eriol went into the living room to try on his costume for the play.

After about twenty minutes of pinning from Tomoyo, Eriol's costume was done. He was wearing a blue long sleeved jacket that buttoned all the way up. The jacket was blue and was lined in gold. He was also wearing white baggy pants, (A.N.: The pants look like Syaoran's in his Battle Outfit.), and blue shoes (A.N.: Also like Syaoran's green shoes that goes with his outfit except they are blue.)

Tomoyo stood up from her kneeling position where she was pinning Eriol's pants from to get a good look at the boy and his costume. If you asked her, he looked pretty darn handsome in it.

Tomoyo blushed. "Eriol, you look incredibly kawaii!!"

Eriol blushed from her complement. "You think so?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Absolutely."

"Well then, arigato my lady," he said bowing to Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo giggled and curtsied. "You're welcome, sir."

When they came up from their curtsy/bow, their eyes met. They just couldn't pull away from each other's eyes.

"MISS TOMOYO, YOUR MOTHER WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!!!!!" Nakuru was heard yelling from the kitchen.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol winced from the scream.

"I feel sorry for your mother," Eriol said after recovering from the scream. "She's probably deaf now."

"Probably," Tomoyo said and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"You wanted to speak to me mother?" Tomoyo asked into the phone. "Yes the lady that answered the phone has a VERY nice set of lungs."

Eriol laughed.

About thirty seconds later, Tomoyo hung up the phone and turned to the young boy.

"Um…My mother wants me home pretty soon," she said to the boy, frowning.

Eriol frowned also. "Okay. I'll walk you home then. Just let me change out of the costume."

Tomoyo smiled which made him blush. "Arigato."

~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside of Tomoyo's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eriol turned to the violet haired girl right next to her. "Here's your house, madam."

Tomoyo gigged. "Hai, so it is. Thanks for walking me home, sir."

"You're most welcome."

Tomoyo smiled and then kissed Eriol on the cheek again. Of course, this action caused Eriol to turn bright red. She then turned and walked into the house and shut the door behind her.

Eriol tried to shake his head to get rid of the blush, but no such luck. He then turned around and started to walk home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*During Rehearsal (A Couple of Days Later)~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, now we are going to rehearse the balcony scene. Sakura and Syaoran come out and get into your places, please," Mrs. Smith said to the entire cast who was sitting in the auditorium.

After hearing this, both Cardcaptors got up and walked over to the stage heading for their places, both very nervous. Sakura walked up to the stairs that lead to the balcony and Syaoran walked into his place, which was right in front of the balcony.

"Okay you two, start when you are ready," Mrs. Smith said, signaling to the two to start.

Both Cardcaptors gulped. "O-okay."

Sakura looked down at Syaoran who was standing right underneath her looking up waiting for her to start. 

Sakura looked away from Syaoran and looked into the audience. She gulped one more time before she started her lines. 

"Romeo, Romeo. Where fore art thou, Romeo?" she said with a romantic tone in her voice.

"I am here, Juliet," Syaoran said with the same romantic tone Sakura had.

Sakura looked down at Syaoran and acted to be surprised. "Oh Romeo, you shouldn't be here. You could be found here talking to me and then killed for doing so."

"I'd do anything for you, love," Syaoran said knowing that his face was starting to heat up again. _'Which is true,'_ he thought._ 'I would do anything for her.'_

"Oh Romeo, I don't want our families to fight anymore. There is no reason for them to be. If they get along with each other then we would not have to keep seeing each other in secret."

"You are right, sweet Juliet. Maybe we can call them to a treaty."

"Do you believe we can, love?"

"We can conquer anything together, dear Juliet." 

"Okay," Mrs. Smith said interrupting the two, "so far so good. Now Syaoran, use the ladder to climb up to reach Juliet. You guys are doing wonderful!"

"This is soooo kawaii!!" was heard from the crowd, but both Sakura and Syaoran knew who it was. Both of them sweat dropped and blushed.

_'The gaki is doing terrible!' _Yulin thought. _'I would of grabbed her and kissed her by now. I wanted to rehearse this scene with her too! I wish I could do something to distract them from doing the kiss, but I can't because Mrs. Smith would see me if I did. Maybe next time I'll get a chance.'_

Syaoran walked over to the ladder that lead up to the balcony were Sakura stood and started to climb. 

"Oh, Romeo," Sakura said with passion in her voice while Syaoran was still climbing up towards her.

"Yes sweet Juliet?" Syaoran said after reaching the balcony. He took Sakura into his arms and they both looked deep into each other's eyes with love and passion, both not really having to act that part out.

"I…l-l-love you," she said stuttering and blushing like crazy.

Syaoran's face was just as red as Sakura's. "Juliet, I l-love you too."

They could hear Tomoyo giggle as she kept on taping. Both of them didn't and couldn't move. They were supposed to kiss each other now, but they couldn't bring themselves to move towards each other. After about a minute of just standing there and looking in each other's eyes, there was a very anxious to see the lovers kiss teacher, a very happy they haven't kissed yet jock, a running out of tape video soon girl, and a VERY annoyed scorer. 

"KISS HER ALREADY!!!!!!" Eriol yelled _VERY_ annoyed.

Both Sakura and Syaoran turned crimson. 

"Remind me to kick Eriol later," Syaoran muttered.

Sakura giggled. "Kay."

Tomoyo noticed that there was conversation going on between the two up on the balcony. 

"What do you think they are talking about up there?" Tomoyo asked Eriol who was sitting right next to her.

Eriol smiled. "Syaoran is probably muttering some death threats about killing me later."

"Yea, you are probably right, Eriol. Mou, you sure know Syaoran well," Tomoyo said.

"Hai, he is my descendant after all," Eriol whispered.

"Guess you're right."

Eriol smiled. "I'm ALWAYS right!"

Tomoyo smirked. "Whatever you say, Eriol."

"Oi! Are you insulting me?" Eriol said sounding hurt.

"Oh, I'd never insult the great Clow Reed," she said while laying her head on his shoulder.

Eriol blushed from her action. "You better not!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dare."

"Okay," Eriol said. He then turned his face to where Tomoyo's head was laying peacefully on his shoulder. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head and then went back to watching his little descendant trying to kiss the Card Mistress not noticing Tomoyo's very dark blush. 

Finally, they saw Syaoran moving his face towards Sakura's. Tomoyo took her head off of Eriol's shoulder and started to videotape again squealing.

Finally, their faces were millimeters apart. Their noses were brushing and each other's breath could be felt on each other's faces. Just when they were starting to close the distance between each other's lips…

_CRASH!!!!_

Syaoran and Sakura's faces drew apart to see what fell. It was just one of the small stage lights that was on the right side of the stage behind the curtain. The light didn't seem to hit the ground very hard, because the light was still working.

"What was that?" Mrs. Smith asked the two.

"Just a stage light, Mrs. Smith," Sakura said pointing to the stag light that was to the right of them with Syaoran's arms still around her.

_'That was close,' _Yulin thought._ 'That doesn't happen everyday though. I guess it's up to me to cause the noise next time. Man! I really wanted to practice that scene with Sakura!! Next time, I'll aim a stage light right for the baka, Syaoran. Yea! That's what I'll do!'_

__

"Okay," Mrs. Smith said feeling relived that no one was hurt. "Why don't you two take a break? I'll get stage crew to come and put the light back up and then we'll continue on with rehearsal. You guys did wonderful! Next time though, come into a kiss sooner."

Both Cardcaptors blushed (again). "Okay."

Sakura and Syaoran got down from the balcony and joined up with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"You guys looked soooo kawaii up there!" Tomoyo said happily.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Arigato, Tomoyo."

Syaoran growled. "Why did you have to say that Eriol?

Eriol gave him his innocent smile. "Well, somebody had to say it sooner or later didn't they?"

Syaoran growled again.

"Before I forget," Tomoyo started, "I have about three costumes for Sakura and Syaoran to try on and one last one for you, Eriol."

_'Drats. Only one more?' _Eriol thought.

"Okay, Tomoyo. When and where should we meet?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo thought for a moment. "Mother is doing meetings at home all week so we can't meet at my house."

"I don't think Onii-chan would be too happy about seeing all of us there at once," Sakura said.

"I don't really think we should go over to my house either because Nakuru would be going over to Sakura and Tomoyo saying they are 'kawaii' every minute," Eriol muttered.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "That only leaves your apartment, Syaoran. How bout it?"

Syaoran sighed. "Okay. What day and what time?"

"I believe that Friday would be the best day because you guys don't rehearse on Fridays," Tomoyo said. "I'm available this Friday right after school. Anyone reject?" 

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nope," said an unexpected and unwanted voice behind Syaoran.

They all turned around to find Yulin smiling. 

"I'm free this Friday so I'll be there," he said looking over at Sakura.

Syaoran growled. "I am NOT letting YOU into MY apartment, Yulin!"

"It's not YOUR'S, it's your whole family's," Yulin said.

"My family is in China at the moment and I live alone thank you very much!" Syaoran said.

"Then I wouldn't want to come over there anyways. It's probably a pig sty!" 

Sakura growled. "NO IT ISN'T!! Syaoran keeps his apartment VERY clean!"

Yulin was shocked. "You've been over to the baka's house??"

"Syaoran is NOT a baka and hai I have. I've been over there many times. Syaoran keeps his place spotless," she answered smiling seeing his shocked face.

Yulin smiled. "Why don't you come over and see my house, Sakura? I bet it's just as spotless as his or maybe even more."

Sakura smirked. "Yea, it's probably spotless, only because your maids do the job. Syaoran does his cleaning on his own. He could afford maid service, but he decides to do the dirty work on his own. _On his own!_ Understand? I admire Syaoran for his hard work."

Syaoran blushed. _'Aren't I supposed to be standing up for myself instead of her fighting my own battles? Since when does she admire me?'_

Yulin was starting to get angry. "He isn't that rich! Only I am!"

Sakura was getting angrier too. "You wanna bet?"

Syaoran took Sakura by the shoulder and held her back before she hit Yulin again. 

"Hai my family is rich," Syaoran started to explain. "I only got an apartment because I was supposed to leave to go back home when I got out of elementary school, but instead I stayed here. I've never regretted it either. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol are my best friends. Nothing in this world would change that either. If you hurt ANY of them, I will have your head by the next morning and I mean that too."

Yulin gave an evil glare at Syaoran. "Why didn't you go back? I bet you are not wanted here anymore or does your family not want you back home in China, Syaoran? I bet life for everyone including your family would be a easier if you just leave and never come back, Li Syaoran."

Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. She took a couple of angry step toward Yulin and reached around her neck where the Star Key laid. She was about to start saying the incantation when a hand held her back. She looked behind her to see who the hand's owner was. She saw Syaoran there shaking his head for her not to do it.

Sakura put the Star Key back under her shirt and turned back to Yulin with tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"You may think that life would be better without Syaoran, but I do NOT and I know that Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, and EVEN Kero would agree," Sakura said starting to cry. "You just want him to leave so you can get your filthy hands on me, but you haven't been able to because of him. I'm alive because of him. I'm standing here right now because of him! Even though at the beginning, he was cold and not the nicest person to hang around with, but times change and now he's one of the sweetest people I know."—Syaoran blushed—"I would of never picked a better person to be a partner with. Syaoran is kind blooded and would help a person out that was in need of his assistance unlike you, Yulin. You are the most snottiest, selfish, perverted person I know! And I promise you this: You will NEVER get your hands on me? You hear me?"

With that been said, Sakura ran out of the auditorium with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Both Yulin and Syaoran stood there just shocked over what she just said. 

_'She really cares. I never thought that she would care that much about me,' _Syaoran thought to himself.

_'Just because she thinks that about me now, doesn't mean I can't make her see that I'm actually a great person,'_ Yulin thought._ 'That Syaoran is really getting in my way now! He will die for it too!' _

_ _

Yulin walked away from the other three and out of the auditorium. 

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran to see his shocked face. 

"Now you see how much she cares about you, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked him. "She loves you, but you are too blind to see it!"

"I agree with Tomoyo, Syaoran," Eriol said. "You know that Sakura's right about you though. We are glad you stayed her in Japan rather then go back home."

Syaoran smiled. "Hai, I do."

Tomoyo smiled. "Go after her and make sure that she's alright. Tell her that you love her while you're at it."

Syaoran stood there for a moment in deep thought. "Actually Tomoyo, I want to tell her later. I have a plan on how to tell her."

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran confused. 

Syaoran smiled at the confused look on her face and ran out of the auditorium in search for Sakura.

Eriol was also confused. "You think he'll actually do it, sweet Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo blushed. "I'm sure he will, dear Eriol."

Now it was Eriol's turn to blush.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Penguin Park~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura sat there on a bench crying her little heart out. 

_'How dare Yulin talk about Syaoran like that!'_ she thought to herself. _'I just wish that Yulin would leave me alone. It doesn't take that much brains to know that I do not like him.'_

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her, but she didn't turn her head around since she all ready knew whom it was.

"Sakura?"

"What is it, Syaoran?" 

"I was wondering if you are okay. May I sit?"

Sakura scooted over to give him some room and Syaoran sat down right next to her and put his arms around her to comfort her in. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and started to cry again.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked with concern.

"I just don't like what Yulin said about you and about you leaving," she answered. "I didn't want you to leave back when we were little and I still don't. I wouldn't know what to do if you did."

"Really?"

"Of course. What did you think I would do? Celebrate your department?" 

Syaoran turned to look up at the stars. "Never really thought you'd care that much. I always thought you just cared about me because of the Clow Cards business. Never really thought you thought of me as a real friend though, Sakura. I thought I was always a bother to you."

Sakura giggled. "And I always thought I was just a bother to you!"

Syaoran smiled and looked down at her. "Guess we both thought wrong."

Sakura smiled also. "Guess so."

"Listen Sakura," Syaoran said to her in a quiet tone. "Don't let Yulin bug you so much. Let me deal with him. You'll get your chance at him sometime, but in the mean time, let me handle him. Okay?"

Sakura looked really confused, but agreed. "Kay. Can I use the Fiery Card on him? Maybe I can use the Shot Card or the Arrow Cards is a good choice also! Onegai?"

Syaoran laughed. "I don't think so."

"Aw…you're no fun! Why not let me at him? It will be fun! Every party has a pooper that's why we invited you!" –She points at Syaoran— "Party Pooper! Party Pooper!" Sakura sang out. (A.N.: My friend taught me this a long time ago! ^_^ I owe it all to her!)

Syaoran smiled. "You'll have a chance at him. I promise."

Sakura smiled. "You better!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Syaoran's Apartment~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just like they planned, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo met after school on Friday and headed over to Syaoran's apartment to try on the costumes Tomoyo made. 

"Anyone want anything to drink or eat?" Syaoran asked his three best friends as they entered the apartment.

"No, but thanks for asking."

"No thank you!"

"I'm not hungry right now, but thanks anyways."

Syaoran shrugged and headed into the living room with the other.

Tomoyo sat down on the couch and started to dig through the separate bag that she was carrying.

"Okay, I'll finish Eriol's costume first because I only have a few places to finish on his," Tomoyo said not looking up from the bag. "So come on down Eriol, you're the next contestant on the 'The Fit Is Right'." (A.N.: Price is Right, The Fit is Right. Get it??)

Sakura giggled. "Congrats, Eriol."

Eriol smiled and walked over to where Tomoyo stood with the last costume.

After three hours, they were finally finished with trying on the costumes. Sakura tried on an elegant dress and two 'casual' dresses. Syaoran tried on different shirts and pants for his 'casual' wear and a prince looking outfit that had a slight resemblance to the prince outfit that Sakura wore for the Sleeping Beauty play. Eriol only tried on his 'casual' wear in the play.

Tomoyo yawned. "I better go home. My mother is probably getting worried."

"I'll walk you home, my lady," Eriol said with a bow. "It's to dark for you to walk home alone."

Tomoyo giggled. "Arigato."

"I better head on home too," Sakura said. "Onii-chan is probably going to have my neck if I don't."

"I'll walk you home," Syaoran said.

"But you are all ready home. I can walk. It isn't that far."

"It's quite all right, Cherry Blossom," Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled. "If you want to. I wouldn't mind at all. Including that, I think Onii-chan would be happier if you did."

"I still can't believe that him and I are actually getting along with each other," Syaoran said. "I thought pigs would fly before that would happen."

Sakura giggled. "Same here!"

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Tomoyo called over to them. "Eriol is taking me home. I'll see you guys later!"

Sakura waved. "Okay. Ja, Tomoyo and Eriol!"

"Ja ne you guys!" Syaoran said.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked out the door and shut it once they were both out. 

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Guess we better get you home too," Syaoran said smiling.

Sakura did her famous smile. "Guess so."

~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside of Tomoyo's House~*~*~*~*~*

"It's another beautiful night isn't it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked while she strolled next to the scorer.

Eriol looked up at the star filled night and smiled. 

"Hai it is."

"I always thought that these nights were soooo romantic," Tomoyo said looking up at the stars and smiling. "I always wanted my love to take me for a walk in the park under the moon and stars. I've dreamed of that happening since I was a little girl. *Sigh* It has yet to happen and I'm starting to believe that it won't."

Eriol looked over at the girl with a frown and sadness all over his face.

_'I never knew that she had a dream like that,'_ Eriol thought seeing the sad girl.

"You shouldn't give up yet," Eriol said to the girl. "You just haven't found Mr. Right yet. You shouldn't give up on your dreams just yet, Tomoyo. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay soon."

_'Oh Eriol. I wish and hope Mr. Right is you,'_ Tomoyo thought to herself. 

Tomoyo looked up to see that they were all ready at her house.

"Um…Arigato for walking me home, Eriol," Tomoyo said walking up to the porch.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said following her up to the porch.

"I'll see you at school then?" 

"Or sooner."

Tomoyo smiled. "Hopefully sooner."

There was silence after that. Both of them just peered into each other's eyes both not really wanting to say good-bye. All of a sudden, Eriol walked over to where Tomoyo was standing and started to close the distance between their faces. Finally when their noses were brushing and there lips were millimeters apart…

"Tomoyo dear, would-," Sonomi started to say after she opened the door, but after seeing what was ABOUT to happen… "Oh! Gomen nasi! Continue. Just act like you didn't see me!" she said shutting the door.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol blushed and fell into a laugh at the same time.

"I better get inside," Tomoyo said after her laughter finally stopped. "You better get going also before it gets too late."

"Yea I guess I should," Eriol said.__

"Um…Arigato for walking me home, Eriol," Tomoyo said walking over to the door.

"The pleasure was all mine," Eriol said with a smile.

He walked over to Tomoyo and planted a kiss on her forehead and started to walk away heading for his home.

Tomoyo blushed and entered the house to see her mother smiling.

Sonomi's smile grew wider as she saw her daughter walk in.

"He seems like a nice guy," she said to her 16-year-old daughter. 

Tomoyo blushed which her mother noticed. "Hai, he is."

"Hope you guys get to become more then friends to each other," Sonomi said before walking out of the room leaving Tomoyo there with a crimson blush.

~*~*~*~*~*~*In Front of Sakura's House~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I cannot believe that next Friday is the opening night for the play," Sakura said as Syaoran opened the gate to her house.

"I know. Do you have all of your lines down?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai. Do you?"

"Yep."

"I think we'll do just fine, Syaoran," Sakura assured him.

"Yea, but I can't shake this one feeling…"Syaoran started.

"What feeling, Syaoran?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"Just this one feeling like something bad is going to happen opening night," Syaoran said uncomfortable.

"Do you think some spirit will attack us or something?"

"Iie, I don't. I think it's just…someone's going to try to get revenge. I don't know who though," Syaoran said.

"Do you think its Yulin?" she asked.

"Probably, but I cannot be sure."

Sakura frowned. "Guess we'll just have to wait."

"Yea."

"Kajiuu!"

Sakura growled. "Kajiuu ja nani!!" she screamed at her brother while he opened the door.

Syaoran laughed. "Konbanwa, Touya."

"Oh, Konbanwa, Syaoran," Touya said. "I didn't know you were out her with the kajiuu." –Sakura growled—"I thought she was talking to herself again."

Syaoran smiled. "Nope, I'm out here with her."

Touya smiled. "Uh, Sakura. I think your Guardian Beast up there is having a cow because he ran out of food hours ago."

Sakura sighed. "Arigato Onii-chan. I better get up there then or I'll never hear the end of it. Oyasumi, Syaoran!"

"Oyasumi, Sakura," Syaoran said as he watched Sakura head upstairs to her room.

Touya stepped outside with Syaoran and shut the door. "I heard that you got the part of Romeo. Omedetou."

Syaoran smiled. "Arigato."

Touya stepped down of off of the porch and looked up at the sky. Syaoran followed him and stood right next to him.

"So has there been any Yulin attacks lately?" Touya asked.

Syaoran smiled. "Not since Sakura told him off the other day."

"Let me guess," Touya said. " He said something about you and she just blew up in his face?"

"Hai. He said that it would make everybody's life easier including my family if I just left and never came back," Syaoran answered. "How did you know that it had to do with something about me?"

"I knew because I know my sister," Touya started to explain. "If Sakura blows up in somebody's face, it would be because of somebody teasing you, Tomoyo, or Eriol. I guessed you because you're the closest friend that Sakura has besides Tomoyo, but he wouldn't start teasing Tomoyo because he knows that he'll have Eriol all over him."

Syaoran smiled. "You have your sister down to an art." 

"There's another reason he bugs you so often," Touya said with a serious face.

Syaoran looked over at Touya. "And that would be?"

"Sakura," Touya said.

Syaoran had a confused look on his face. "What about Sakura?"

Touya smirked. "You're so blind, Syaoran. You and Sakura are so close and Yulin wants to be that way with her."

"Oh," was all Syaoran could say.

Unknown to the two boys, Sakura had her head out the window listening to their conversation.

_'So that's why Yulin's so mean to Syaoran,'_ Sakura thought.

"Syaoran, I know you've heard this from Tomoyo, Eriol, and everybody else but you have to tell her soon," Touya said to the warrior.

This caught Sakura's attention.

_'Tell me what?'_ Sakura thought. _'Come on, Onii-chan! Tell me what?'_

"I know," Syaoran said. "I promised Tomoyo that I'd tell her opening night of the play. I have a plan on how I'm going to tell her also."

Touya smiled. "Are you going to tell me your plan?"

"Iie."

_'Tell him Syaoran!'_ Sakura thought. _'So then I'll know what it is too!'_

"Okay Syaoran," Touya said. "Just tell Tomoyo that I want a copy of the tape also."

Syaoran laughed. "Okay, I will."

There was a silence after and Sakura was left confused as ever.

_'What if he wants to tell me that he's moving back to Hong Kong?'_ Sakura thought getting nervous. _'I bet that's what it is!'_

Sakura ran downstairs as fast as her legs would carry her. She swung open the front door to see that Syaoran was still there, standing right next to her brother.

Syaoran and Touya looked over to see who opened the door to see Sakura there with tears building in her eyes.

Syaoran began to worry once he saw Sakura's tears. 

"Sakura! What's the-?"

Before Syaoran could finish, Sakura ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Syaoran," Sakura cried, "please don't leave me!"

"What?"

Sakura tightened her grip and was now crying hard. "Onegai, don't go back to Hong Kong! You promised me you wouldn't leave me!"

Syaoran took Sakura into a hug. "I'm n-."

"Are you going back on your promise, Syaoran?"

"Iie."

"I cannot believe tha…" she stopped. "You're not?"

"Sakura," Syaoran started, "I would never leave you. I promised you that I wouldn't and I intend on keeping my promise. If I had to leave back for Hong Kong, it would only be for a couple of days or so and I would have asked you to come with me first. Onegai stop crying." –Syaoran wiped her tears off with his thumbs— "Now what made you think I was leaving?"

Sakura blushed. "Oh! I *sniff* heard you and *sniff* Onii-chan talking. I was *sniff* listening from my window and I thought that *sniff* you wanted to tell me that you were moving back *sniff* to Hong Kong."

"Sakura," Touya said, "you are way off. It has nothing to do with something sad. Right, Syaoran?"

"Hai."

Sakura tuned to Syaoran again still had her arms around his neck. "Then *sniff* what did you *sniff* want to tell me?"

Syaoran blushed and Touya swear dropped.

"Uh…Guess you'll have to wait till Opening Night, Sakura," Syaoran said.

Sakura snuggled into his neck, which caused him to (of course) blush. 

"Ah, why won't you tell me, *sniff* Syao-chan?"

"Syao-chan?"

"Your new nickname," Sakura answered.

"I like just Syaoran better."

"Okay. So are you going to tell me?"

"Iie, you'll have to wait. I better go though. It's getting late," Syaoran said, trying to change the subject.

Sakura tightened her grip around his neck. "Iie. I won't let you go home. You'll have to drag me home with you!"

Syaoran shrugged. "That can be arranged," he said and picked her up into his arms.

Sakura squealed. "Hoeee! Syaoran! Put me down!"

Touya smiled seeing how happy the couple was. 

Syaoran put her down and she released her hold around his neck.

Syaoran kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweet Cherry Blossom."

Sakura smiled. "Sweet dreams to you to, Little Wolf."

Syaoran smiled and then walked off, heading for his apartment.

Sakura sighed and then walked into the house following her brother.

~*~*~*~*~*Opening Night~*~*~*~*~*~*

Touya, Fujitaka, Yukito, and Kero stepped (or in Kero's case, stayed still in Touya's pocket) into the auditorium of the high school, which was starting to get crowded. They've heard so much about what was going on in the play from Sakura that all four of them were excited to see the performance. Since Kero couldn't just fly right into the auditorium without causing any mayhem, Sakura asked if Touya would take Kero with him since he wanted to see the play also, which you really couldn't blame the Guardian Beast so he agreed.

Sitting down in the middle of the front row, Touya took out the program that a young girl was giving out at the entrance of the auditorium and started to read about the play and its performers.

He saw the three characters who he was looking for:

(A.N.: I'm only going what the programs for the plays are like at my school. They say the character and who plays it and then the actor/actress says a couple of words.)

Juliet is to be played by Sakura Kinomoto ~

_I just want to say thanks to my family (including you Yukito!). Thank you for always being there for me when life was tough. You guys are the best. I also want to thank Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol for helping me throughout school (especially with Math, Syaoran! ^_^__). Love you all!_

Romeo is to be played by Syaoran Li ~

_I want to thank Sakura (with helping me with my lines), Tomoyo (for telling me to go for the part), and Eriol (for persuading me to go for the part). Thank you for always being there for me even though I wasn't the greatest guy in the beginning to be a friend with, but you guys still befriended me (especially you, Sakura). Arigato! You guys are the best! _

_ _

Mercutio is to be played by Eriol Hiiragizawa ~

_I want to thank Nakuru, Suppi, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura for always being there. You guys are the best. Nakuru and Suppi, you guys have been there for me ever since you were…um…born and you guys know how much you mean to me. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran, you all have been my best friends since we got out of elementary school and I have favored our friendship ever since. Arigato for always being there for me you guys!_

_ _

Touya smiled after he finished reading the program. _'My sister has had some pretty bizarre friends in her lifetime, but at least they are friends unlike some people who just act like them.' _

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a voice was heard was heard through the speakers, "the play will start in ten minutes."

Sakura heard the announcement from back stage. "Tomoyo, do you think we're ready?" she asked the violet haired girl next to her who was putting the final touches on Sakura's dress.

"Hai, I do. I just hope that there isn't another accident when you guys do the balcony scene," Tomoyo said, referring to all of the accidents when Sakura and Syaoran get to the balcony scene. When Sakura and Syaoran get to the kiss part in the scene, something would fall and it would produce a loud noise to distract them from continuing the scene.

"Yea I know, but Mrs. Smith said that if something like that happens tonight, Syaoran and I should just ignore it and go on with…the…kiss," Sakura said turning a bit red.

Tomoyo giggled. "This is going to be so kawaii!"

"Everybody! Get into your places," Mrs. Smith shouted at them. "We are about to start."

"Good luck, Sakura," Tomoyo said as Sakura walked into her spot.

"Nervous?" someone asked behind her.

Sakura turned around to find that it was Syaoran in his prince looking outfit. 

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Just a little bit. You look kawaii, Syaoran."

Syaoran blushed. "A-A-Arigato, Sakura."

"Ladies and Gentlemen and children of all ages," the voice said coming out of the speaker again, "I am proud to present Seijou High School's Spring Play, 'William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet'."

There was applause and some whistling heard from the audience.

Once they started, everything was going smoothly throughout the play. Nothing has fallen…yet. Unknown to the cast, there was going to be a sudden turn in their lines.

"Romeo, Romeo. Where fore art thou, Romeo?" Sakura said with passion in her voice.

"I am here, Juliet," Syaoran said walking out of the bushes were he was hiding.

"Oh Romeo, you shouldn't be here. You could be found here talking to me and then killed for doing so."

"I'd do anything for you, love," Syaoran said sweetly.

"Oh Romeo, I don't want our families to fight anymore. There is no reason for them to be. If they get along with each other then we would not have to keep seeing each other in secret."

"You are right, sweet Juliet. Maybe we can call them to a treaty."

"Do you believe we can, love?"

"We can conquer anything together, dear Juliet."

Syaoran then walked over to the tree that would lead him to the balcony.

"Oh, Romeo," Sakura said as Syaoran jumped from the tree to the balcony.

"Yes, sweet Juliet?" Syaoran asked as he took Sakura into his arms.

"I love you, dear Romeo," Sakura said without even stuttering which surprised herself that she didn't do so.

"I love you to," Syaoran answered to her not stuttering either.

Sakura started to close her eyes and Syaoran leaned in to kiss her. Millimeters apart and noses brushing again…

_CRASH!!_

This time though, Sakura and Syaoran didn't pull apart. Finally there lips came together. Sakura put her arms around his neck without even realizing she did so. Syaoran deepened the kiss and put his arms around her waist.

_'Well it's about time,'_ Touya, Eriol, and Tomoyo all thought.

_'I do not believe it!'_ Yulin though. _'After that stupid distraction, they didn't pull away. I'm going to do Plan B now which includes death to the wolf it my plans go right.'_

Sakura and Syaoran finally pulled apart due to the lack of oxygen. The both were blushing and both had that dreamy look in there eyes. 

After about another five seconds, Syaoran heard something making a noise that was right above him and Sakura. He looked above them to see that it was one of the big fake tree branches that they were using for the play and it was heading right for them!

Syaoran, thinking on his toes, grabbed Sakura's waist and jumped over the balcony and landed on the floor of the stage.

"Romeo, Romeo. You are so dead when I get done with you, Romeo," said a voice that was off to the side of the stage.

Syaoran groaned. _'I knew that something bad was going to happen. Listen Sakura; just act like this is going to be part of the play. Okay?' _he thought at to Sakura.

_'Okay Syaoran,'_ she thought back.

"Tyblat!" Syaoran yelled out.

"Great guess and hai, you are right," Yulin said taking a couple of steps onto the stage. In his one hand was a sword. Not one of the fake ones that they used, but a real one.

_'Great. The one time that I take off my charm, I need it,' _Syaoran thought.

_'I wish I had my cards and the sealing wand,' Sakura thought._

"Romeo!"

"Juliet!"

Sakura and Syaoran turned around to see Tomoyo off stage and Eriol taking a couple of steps on the stage. Tomoyo was signaling Sakura to look into the side of her dress and Eriol had Syaoran's charm. Sakura patted the side of her dress and found a bump there. She found a zipper right over the bump and once she unzipped the pocket, she saw that inside were her Sakura Cards and her Star Key. Eriol threw Syaoran's charm over to him and both Syaoran and Sakura gave grateful looks at their best friends. 

After seeing Sakura take out her cards out of her dress and Eriol throwing Syaoran's sword charm to Syaoran, Touya knew that this wasn't supposed to be part of the play. _'This is not good,'_ Touya thought. _'I hope she doesn't get hurt. What am I thinking? Syaoran won't let Yulin hurt Sakura and I think she can take care of herself also.' _

_'Syaoran, if I use the cards, do you think that people would get curious?' _Sakura thought.

_'Iie, they'll probably think it's special effects and if anyone of the cast asks, say it's just magic. They'll think that we just won't tell them the answer,' _Syaoran answered.

_'Great!'_

Syaoran transferred his sword charm into the sword that we all know so well and Sakura held out the Star Key and said the incantation that turned the key into the sealing wand.

"You better give up while you're ahead, Tyblat," Sakura said to the senior.

"Juliet and I are going to crush you into that slimy git you are," Syaoran said getting into battle position. "And if your best friend was here, we'd crush him also."

Yulin looked a little shocked about what was going on. "Ha! You don't even know how to swing a sword right."

Sakura started to laugh hard. "Yea right."

Syaoran smirked. "She's right. I bet I can beat you anyway, any day.

"Well then," Yulin said, "shall we begin? How about you two against me? Sound fair?"

Syaoran smirked. "The Card Mistress and the future Li Clan Leader against him," he whispered to Sakura, "this battle won't last a minute."

Sakura smiled. "Yea your right."

"Sounds good," Syaoran said. "Let's begin."

Yulin ran toward the two. Syaoran jumped out of the way and Sakura called forth the Fly Card. She hovered above the two while Syaoran started to charge towards Yulin. Yulin was able to dodge the sword and got a little swipe on Syaoran's left arm.

"ROMEO!" Sakura screamed.

"You shouldn't just think that I'm lousy with a sword, Romeo," Yulin said smiling. "My father taught me well."

"Then lets take this at a different approach shall we?" Syaoran said cursing at himself for thinking to take an enemy down so easy. "Wind, come to my aid!!" (A.N.: Gomen, but I do not know the incantations that Syaoran says in CCS and I also don't know how Sakura releases her Sakura Cards on CCS either.)

Wind started to circle around Yulin and picked him up a couple of feet and dropped him down on the floor.

Sakura flew down next to Syaoran and called back the Fly Card. 

_'What should we do? We can't just kill him like we do the spirits that we fight,' _Sakura thought.

_'Let's just try to scare him,'_ Syaoran answered.

_'Let me do the next part then, Syaoran.'_

_ _

_'He's all yours.'_

_ _

"Illusion Card! Show Tybalt what he fears the most! Illusion!" Sakura yelled.

The Illusion Card listened to its Mistress and then took a form right in front of Yulin. Yulin's face then turned pale as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Illusion Card Return!" Sakura shouted. The Illusion Card did what it was told and then Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Shall we blow him away together?"

Syaoran smiled. "Hai. Wind! Come to my aid!"

"Windy Card! Blow Tyblat away! Release and Dispel!"

Both wind attacks combined and then went over to Yulin who was still pale. It picked him up and blew him off of the stage.

"All right! We did it!" Sakura said. She turned the sealing wand back into its key form then turned to where Syaoran was standing next to her and threw her arms around him excited.

After getting over the shock, the crowd stood up on its feet and gave our two Cardcaptors a standing ovation.

Sakura then remembered that Yulin did hit the male Cardcaptor in the arm with his sword. She released her grip around his neck and looked into his amber eyes. 

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh. It's only just a scratch. I'll be fine," Syaoran answered remembering the cut.

_'Well, I didn't get to use the Shot, Fiery, or the Arrow Card, but at least I got to use some of the cards,' _Sakura thought

Syaoran laughed. _'I promised you didn't I?'_

The rest of the play went through smoothly. They were just leaving out a scene here and there only because 'Tyblat' was all ready 'dead'.

After the play was over, the entire cast walked onto the stage and did there bows while the audience gave them a standing ovation.

Sakura ran over to where Tomoyo and Eriol were standing with Syaoran close behind. She threw her arms around Tomoyo in a hug.

"Arigato Tomoyo! Arigato Eriol!" she said still hugging Tomoyo. "How'd you know that Yulin was going to attack us, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Eriol had a bad feeling and said that it was best if I came up with some way that I could put your Star Key and Sakura Cards in your dress so I came up with a pocket in that dress and I put them in there while you were out on stage."

Syaoran smiled. "How did you know that I wasn't wearing my sword charm, Eriol?"

"Oh, I saw you take it off and put it on your dresser of your little dressing room and I knew that you were going to need it so I took it," Eriol answered. "I must say you guys really handled that situation well. Making it seem like it was part of the play was a great idea."

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see Touya running towards them.

"Onii-chan!" 

Once he got over to her, he hugged her tight. "You did great! I was so worried when Yulin did that, but I told myself to calm down because I knew that Syaoran was with you and he wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Syaoran smiled. "It's nice to know that you have so much confidence in me, Touya."

"You did a good job too, Syaoran," Touya said and walked over to him and hugged him. "You know that I trust you with her or otherwise I would have killed you for kissing my sister," he whispered into Syaoran's ear. 

Syaoran blushed. He got so caught up in the fight that he forgot about the kiss!

"Sakura! Syaoran!" 

Sakura and Syaoran turned around to see Mrs. Smith coming towards them.

"How did you guys do all of that fighting stuff?" Mrs. Smith asked excitedly. "You guys did such an awesome job about taking care of 'Tybalt' that the audience thought that it was part of the play! I'm soooo happy you guys did that! It makes my life a heck of a lot easier!"

Sakura smiled and glanced over at Syaoran who was smiling also.

"It's magic!" they both said in unison.

"You won't tell your Director?" Mrs. Smith asked. "Oh well, that's okay. Guess it's your guy's secret then." She then walked away from the group to congratulate the rest of the crew.

"Mmph!" was heard from Touya's pocket. 

"Oh! Sorry Kero," Touya said as he grabbed the Guardian Beast out of his pocket.

Kero wasn't too happy. "Why does everybody forget me like I'm some stuff animal?" –He then pointed a paw at Syaoran. — "Do not say a single word, kid!"

"I was not going to say anything. I was thinking it, but I wasn't going to say anything," Syaoran shouted at the beast.

"See, Kero?" Sakura said. "He's trying to be nice to you."

"Come on Sakura," Touya said. "I believe Otou-san and Yukito would like to see Juliet."

"Oh okay!" Sakura said walking over to the door that would lead her out of the backstage area and into the audience, followed by Touya.

Syaoran sighed.

"I seem to remember," Eriol started, "that you'd tell her tonight."

"I know," Syaoran said. "It doesn't take place right after the play you know. I said that it takes place TONIGHT not right AFTER the play."

"Okay," Tomoyo said, "just making sure that you are still going to go through with your promise."

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran walked out of the backstage area and into the audience. For the rest of the night, there was a party for the cast. Sakura and Syaoran were known for their little magic show with Yulin. It was amazing how many people asked how they did it and the answer was always the same: "It's magic!" Of course, it was the truth, but they didn't know that. All of them thought that they just wouldn't answer their question. 

After about another two hours, it about quarter till eleven o'clock and still Syaoran hasn't taken action. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Touya were starting to get suspicious. Fujitaka led his daughter and son out of the school at eleven o'clock to head on home.

_'Guess he chickened out or something because he's too late to put his plan into action now,'_ Touya thought to himself as his father lead him and Sakura out of the school.

_'Didn't Syaoran say that he had something to tell me tonight?' _Sakura thought. _'Guess he didn't get a chance too. If he wasn't going back home, I wonder what it was. Maybe he wanted to tell me that he loved me. HA! Like that would ever happen. I cannot believe that I actually got to kiss him though! It was like a dream come true!'_

Just about five minutes after the Kinomoto's left, the party was starting to calm down and everybody was heading on home. Eriol and Tomoyo on the other hand were furious at certain amber-eyed scorer.

"I cannot believe that you didn't tell her, Syaoran!" Tomoyo said VERY angry. Eriol, Syaoran and her were sitting down in chairs that were set up in the party room. "You promised me and you didn't keep it! I cannot believe that I actually believed that you'd keep it!"

Syaoran smiled. "There is still time left. I'm keeping my promise don't worry."

Eriol smirked. "Yea right. You've only got fifty-five minutes left, but of course you know that don't you?"

"Hai."

Eriol sighed. "You really puzzle me sometimes, little descendant."

Syaoran growled. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Tomoyo stood up. "I'm going to go. Mother is no doubt going to send out the bodyguards on me soon."

Eriol stood up and offered her his arm. "I'll walk you home, Tomoyo."

"Arigato, Eriol," Tomoyo said and took his offered arm. 

"I'm going to go also," Syaoran said getting up from his chair.

"Ja ne, Syaoran."

"Ja ne, little descendant."

Syaoran growled and was about to say something, but stopped and started to walk out of the school.

Eriol smiled and then lead Tomoyo out of the school. She felt so happy because she was with someone she loved with all of her heart. She didn't notice that it was a starry night with a full moon.

Suddenly, they took a wrong turn and Tomoyo noticed it. 

"Uh…Eriol, we were supposed to go left. Why are we going right?"

"You'll see," he answered.

"Um…okay."

They took another right and then entered Penguin Park. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand in his and walked her over to a bench and sat down.

"Why are we here, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I was just wondering."

"Well, I thought since it was a starry moonlit night, I thought I'd take you out for a walk out in the park," he answered blushing.

Tomoyo smiled and blushed. "Eriol, you're the best!"

"I've also got to tell you something," he answered nervously.

Tomoyo looked at him confused. "Nani?"

Eriol shifted uncomfortably. "Um…"

Tomoyo snuggled into him. "You should know that you can tell me anything, Eriol. So what's up?"

"Um…Tomoyo, I know that I'm not the first person that you wanted to hear this from, but I have to get it off my chest," Eriol started and was blushing like crazy. "You're my best friend and you've been there for me ever since I came to Tomoeda and I'm very thankful for that. Do you know how I see you?"

Tomoyo was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting that question. "Iie, I don't."

"I see you as an angel, Tomoyo. A beautiful violet haired angel," Eriol answered. "You're the one that I love." –He turned to her and took her hands into his. – "Aishiteru, Tomoyo. Always and forever I will love you. When you told me that you dreamed of your love walking with you on a moonlight stroll in the park, I was hoping that you'd let me be the one."

Tomoyo had tears in her eyes and couldn't find the use of her vocal cords at that very moment.

"But if you don't want me to, then I'll leave," Eriol said, avoiding her eyes. He started to get up, but someone pulled on his shirt making him sit back down. He looked over at Tomoyo who just suddenly threw herself into him and had her arms around his neck and crying hard into his shoulder. Eriol pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down.

"Of *sob* course I'll *sob* let you!" Tomoyo cried into his shirt. She lifted her head to meet his. "Aishiteru, Eriol! Aishiteru!"

"Honto ni?"

"Hai!"

Eriol held her chin and pulled her into a sweet and passionate kiss. Tears of joy came out of Tomoyo's eyes. After about a minute, they had to pull apart due to the lack of oxygen.

"Shall we continue with our walk, honey?" Eriol asked sweetly.

Tomoyo giggled and nodded her head. "We shall, darling."

Eriol put his arm around her waist and then they walked deeper into the park.

"Do you think Syaoran will keep his promise, Eriol?"

"I do not know, Tomoyo. I do not know."

~*~*~*~*~*Kinomoto's House~*~*~*~*

Sakura opened her window and looked out into the starry moonlit night. It was coming about midnight and she just couldn't sleep.

"Yum! Are all these *snore* deserts for *snore* me, *snore* Sakura? *Snore* Arigato!" was heard from the sleeping form of Kero.

Sakura giggled and stepped back from the window and walked over the Beast and pulled his little cover back over him. He looked happy sleeping there because of the big grin and drool coming from his mouth. She giggled one more time and went back over to the window and looked out again.

She sighed. "Syaoran, Syaoran. Where fore art though, Syaoran?" she asked no one unparticular. 

"I am here, sweet Sakura."

Sakura gasped and looked down towards the lawn looking for the owner of the voice. Surprising, she saw Syaoran down on the lawn with a bundle of Cherry Blossoms in his hand.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here? If Touya hears that you here at this time of night, he'll kill you!" she whispered down to him.

Syaoran smiled. "I'd do anything for you, Sakura."

Sakura blushed. 

"What's *yawn* going on here, kajiuu? I'm trying to sleep," Touya said sticking his head out the window. "Oh hi Syaoran! Is this part of your plan?"

"Hai."

"Oh okay. I'm going back to sleep now, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good N-*snore*"

Syaoran laughed. "I didn't think it was that late."

"You still haven't answered my question of why you are here."

"I have come to tell you something, Cherry Blossom."

"And that would be what, Little Wolf?"

"You hold my heart," Syaoran answered nervously.

Sakura couldn't believe was she was hearing. "Nani?"

"Sakura, you hold my heart. You have held it since the end of fifth grade."

"Oh, Syaoran."

"Aishiteru, Cherry Blossom," Syaoran confessed. "You're one of the reasons why I stayed here in Tomoeda."

"Honto ni?" Sakura asked hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Hai. Sakura, you're an angel to me and always will be," Syaoran said, surprised that she hasn't said I don't love you yet. "At first, I thought that I was just having a silly crush, but I was wrong, it wasn't. I fell in love with and I fell hard. I understand if you don't feel the same way that I feel for you."

"Syaoran, you do NOT know how long I've wanted you to say that to me. I've waited around six long years," Sakura said with tears starting to come to her eyes.

Suddenly they heard clapping, the looked over to see Touya awake again and looking out his window at them.

"That was beautiful, Syaoran," Touya cried. "Great plan. Tomoyo is going to be mad that she didn't get it on tape."

"WHO said that I DIDN'T get a kawaii moment between our favorite Cardcaptors on tape?" 

The looked for the owner of the voice and standing at the gate was Tomoyo who was holding up a camera and Eriol who had an arm around Tomoyo.

Sakura saw the arm and almost fell out of her window. "Eriol! Are you guys a couple now?"

"Hai."

Syaoran put his hands on his waist. "Well, it's about time!"

Eriol smirked. "Yea, but I haven't liked her since fifth grade. I didn't even know Tomoyo in fifth grade…I fell in love with her in sixth grade."

"I thought you fell in love with Sakura in sixth grade," Syaoran said.

"Iie, I knew that you loved her and I just wanted to make my little descendant jealous. That's all," Eriol said.

Syaoran growled. "That's all?"

Sakura giggled. "Aw honey, how sweet of you to be jealous, but you should know that I love you and not Eriol."

Syaoran blushed.

"KISS HER ALREADY!!" Eriol, Tomoyo, and Touya all yelled at him.

Syaoran climbed up a tree and jumped over to Sakura's window. He took her into his arms and she giggled.

"Aishiteru, my Cherry Blossom."

Sakura giggled. "Aishiteru, my Little Wolf."

Syaoran leaned in and Sakura's eyes closed. Finally there lips met causing sweet passion between the two. Sakura slid her arm around his neck and started to play with his hair as he put his hands on her waist. 

Tomoyo smiled. "This is totally KAWAII!"

Eriol smiled and tightened his grip around her waist. "For once, I agree."

Tomoyo giggled with joy. "I'll call this tape 'Where fore art thou, Syaoran?'."

~*~*~*~*~*The End~*~*~*~*~*~*

I FINISHED!!!!! It's about time. I started this a couple of weeks before summer started. I'm really slow -.- Gomen nasi! This fic was 79 paged long with a 12-font size. @_@ Mou, that's a lot! Anyways, here are a couple of Japanese words that I thought you just might not know:

Kirei ~ Beautiful

Oyasumi ~ Good Night

Honto ni ~ Really

Konbanwa ~ Good Evening 

Mushi Mushi ~ Hello (while on the phone)

Omedetou ~ Congratulations 

Okaerinasai ~ Welcome Home

Chotto Matte ~ Wait a Minute

Tadiama ~ Arrival/I'm Home

Oishii ~ Tasty/ Delicious

Doushite ~ Why

Onegai ~ Please

Hai, sou desu ~ Yes, that's right

That's all of them. If you don't know one and you want to know it, feel free to e-mail me. I don't bite…not hard anyways. Just joking. ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!! I really want to know how I did. ^_^ Also if you haven't read any of my other fics, please read them too! You can also e-mail me with questions or comments at [Sweetiepie793@hotmail.com][1] or [KawaiiAngeL793@aol.com][2] between the hours of 9 am to 8 pm. Just joking! You can e-mail me anytime and anywhere. I also have MSN so if you want to talk, just add me to your contact list! I'll be happy to talk! Right now, I'm going to go and burn up Laiseth, Yulin, and Mokite just like I said I was going to. ^o^ Time for some Fun! ^_^

Ja ne!

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

   [1]: mailto:Sweetiepie793@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:KawaiiAngeL793@aol.com



End file.
